Moonlight Sonata
by Dragonsgirl16
Summary: After seeing her friends dead, Ana Potter runs from her hollow victory against Voldemort and ends up with Naruto and Jiraiya, right before they are due back in Konoha. She then joins Naruto in his quest to bring Sasuke back to the village and take down the Akatsuki but what's a witch to do when she catches the eye of powerful shinobi including an Uchiha and a Kazekage? Shippuden!
1. Enter: A witch, a blonde and a pervert

A/N: So...I'm in a Naruto phase again! And what started out as another chapter to Winter Wish (my other Naruto/Harry Potter fic) ended up being a whole new story in the time it took me to open up word...I blame the plot bunnies!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The girl-who-lived had triumphed, she had beaten the Dark Lord and saved not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well from the fate Voldemort would have put them through. She knew this battle wouldn't have been without consequence and casualties but, as she stared in horror before her, she wasn't prepared for this. She slowly sank to her knees as she stared at the bodies of her dead friends, their pale bodies and lifeless eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul, tears fell from her eyes in a steady stream but they went unnoticed as shocked green eyes continued to stare. Everything around her was dulled, almost as though someone had hit the slow motion button, she saw Mrs Weasley sobbing and clutching at Ron's body, Neville and Luna lay together embracing each other in death, Ginny was staring at her tears falling from her blue eyes as sorrow poured from her body. Madam Pomfrey passed her to tend to the wounded. It was all wrong, it shouldn't be like this, they should be celebrating.<p>

Red dripped from her eye startling her and slowly, mechanically, her arm raised up and she touch her forehead lightly. It was sticky and after seeing the red liquid on her fingers she realised she was bleeding. Of course she was bleeding, she had fought alongside her friends and obtained injuries but she wasn't dead. Pain, shouldn't she feel pain? Confusion swept through her as she continued to stare at her bloody fingers. Suddenly she felt her head snap to the side and felt more confusion at the action until she saw a pale hand and an angry red head and realised she had been slapped. She only looked dully up at the angry youngest Weasley, she was speaking or shouting, the girl-who-lived couldn't tell. She couldn't hear what was being said, the noise around being blocked out by the shock coursing through her body.

With a loud roar in her ears sound exploded and she flinched, it was too much, too loud. Pain established itself within her mind and it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before, both the physical pain and the emotional pain exploded within her. Ginny was still shouting but her words were hardly recognisable in the roar of sound pushing against her ear drums. She felt sick. She had to leave. Now. She stumbled to her feet, clumsy and awkward like a child learning to walk, and fled from the Great Hall. Running, she didn't care where her feet took her as long as it was away from the death that reeked from the hall. Pain surged ferociously in her and her head span but she pushed the dizziness away and she climbed the staircases.

It was quiet when she finally stopped moving, harsh pants leaving her body as she gripped tightly onto the wall, her head spinning wildly making the corridor before her sway. She clutched at her head, trying to alleviate the pain but finding no relief so resolved to suffer through it. She stumbled forwards, until she reached a wall that was very familiar to her. She stood before the room of requirement and closing her eyes tight she begged it to take her away, to give her place where her friend's dead bodies weren't going to disturb her. No door appeared before her and she realised that the room might not be working anymore due to the fiendfyre that Crabbe had cast in the search for Ravenclaw's Diadem. How long ago that seemed to the girl who lived as tears once again fell from her eyes and she wished even harder to escape from the castle if only for a moment.

She was startled out of her thoughts as a small sound echoed down the corridor and slowly a door appeared. It looked ancient, older then the castle itself perhaps, patterns spread across the double doors weaving and locking together but the pattern that stood out the most looked strangely enough like a leaf. Green eyes blurred, her vision going black for a moment and she realised it was now or never, and so stumbling forward she pushed against the door and fell inside. Crawling forwards she absently noticed that the ground was soft and she was outside, her vision blurred again and when she came back she noticed the boy that hadn't been there a moment ago. Had the room taken her outside where they were still collecting the dead? She narrowed her eyes slightly trying to overcome the need to pass out and she noticed the bright blonde hair and strange markings along the boy's face and the last thing she was aware of before darkness claimed was the colour of orange far brighter than the infamous Weasley hair colour.

She awoke in a strange room, it was small but the design made it feel bigger, there also appeared to be no doors. She frowned as she realised this for surely that must be a mistake, every room had a door, a way to enter and exit the room. She quickly closed her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching her room, trying her best to calm her breathing as she heard a sliding sound. So that was how they opened you slid them to the side. Footsteps approached her and she stiffened slightly under her covers as she fought the urge to open her eyes and take a look at her captive.

"When we she wake up Ero-sennin!" the loud voice of Naruto Uzumaki sounded throughout the room and Ana flinched at the unexpected sound level.

"She's already awake Naruto."

_Dammit I got caught _she thought as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, taking note of the orange clad boy who seemed far to hyper for his own good and the white haired male sitting cross legged on the floor in the corner. She felt a slight thumping in her head and her hand came up to alleviate the pain somewhat when she felt the scratchy quality of the bandages surrounding her head, her memory was hazy and could distantly remember the battle between Voldemort and her.

"Hehe Ero-sennin bandaged your head that was a pretty nasty gash by the way, did you end up in a fight? Which village are you from? We didn't notice your hitai-ate on you, in fact the only things you had on you was a weird stick thingy and these strange clothes." The blonde spoke a mile a minute and with her foggy mind Ana found it hard to keep up, slowly she began to process the information he had given her.

"A fight," her mind slowly brought up the image of Hogwarts, broken and utterly devastated, "yeah you could say that. My village is, I am assuming, very far away but I don't intend to return," all that waited for her there was death and pain. "Where is my wand? The weird stick thingy as you so eloquently put it. As for my robes….I no longer need those, not where I'm headed anyway."

Naruto slowly handed her the wooden stick he'd been playing with since he found it on her, a feeling of sadness and understanding crept up within him at seeing such sorrow in her beautiful green eyes. He had never seen such a shade of green before, not even on Sakura. Suddenly an image of his best friend popped into his head and he realised that she shared the same pain Sasuke had in his eyes. "Why aren't you going to go back to your village? Your parents must be very about a pretty girl like you going about on your own." It was Jiraiya who spoke and Naruto noticed how her body tensed at the mention of parents and somehow he felt a kinship between them grow, he felt connected to her somehow.

"I don't remember my parents sir," she told him with a light shrug, "they were murdered when I was a baby by a very evil man. As for my relatives and friends…they're dead to and the ones that remain blame me for their deaths…I don't blame them though, I wasn't fast enough and I wasn't strong enough." Her hand clenched tightly on the fabric of her clothing over her heart as the pain she felt overwhelmed her for a moment.

"I see," Jiraiya said his voice pensive as a thoughtful look entered his eye as he watched Naruto looking at the beautiful girl. It was clear to him that she wasn't near here, she was foreign and extremely easy on the eyes _not to mention other places too _he thought with a perverted gleam in his eye. Her hair as a black as any raven, skin whiter than palest of snow fall, she was slim and curvy _and her chest! Oh she is great material for my books _a creepy giggle escaped him that luckily went unnoticed by Naruto and the girl. Though the fact still remained, she was unknown and possibly a trap from the Akatsuki but she seemed genuinely clueless and though she didn't tell the whole truth about her village, she hadn't lied either and he was old enough to respect her privacy on the matter.

Sasuke. The name reverberated around his head as he stared at the green eyed girl, she was like Sasuke and himself in so many ways. She grew up without parents just like him. Her friends and family were murdered by an evil man just like Sasuke. The look in her eyes, the sorrow, pain and anger was a mix of himself and Sasuke. An overwhelming urge to protect this girl came over him and before he could stop himself he found himself asking her to come back the leaf village with him.

"Y-You want me to go with you?" she sounded perplexed, utterly confused as to why this was being offered to her, "Why? You don't know me and I don't know you."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he declared with a big grin on his face as he pointed to himself, "and I'm going to be the next Hokage dattebayo! You can come live with us in Konoha and we can tell baa-chan what happened and I'm sure she will be fine with it and Sakura-chan will be friends with you and all the rest of us too!"

_Not to mention the research material I will get from her, I think a trip to a hot spring is in order _Jiraiya thought, his mind conjuring up the image of a naked raven haired girl surrounded by the steam of the hot spring and calling his name seductively. He giggled as his cheeks flushed and blood slowly trickled out of his nose.

"I…well I guess I will then," Ana found herself smiling, encouraged by Naruto's enthusiasm, "my name is Ana… just Ana." She would leave behind the Potter name for now, that was her past and here she had no expectations to live up to and she wasn't the girl-who-lived and the thought made her smile. Ana. Just Ana from now on.

"Ero-sennin! You're supposed to introduce yourself!"

"Huh? What?" Jiraiya shouted as he was abruptly brought out of his fantasy and not missing the dirty look Naruto gave him. "Ah yes! I am the amazing toad sage, one of the three legendary Sanin. I am the one the only Jiraiya!"

"Is everyone round here as strange as you are?" Ana asked wearily.

Everyone laughed after that and together the trio set off for Konoha but for Ana she was also setting off on her new adventure, this time without a prophecy hanging over her head. It was two weeks into her journey when she finally plucked up the courage to ask what a Shinobi was as well as Hokage, though Naruto initially laughed at her for not knowing it was Jiraiya who sat down and carefully explained the hidden nations to her. She listened eagerly and soaked in the new information like a sponge. She was astounded to hear this place had no magic but that everyone had chakra though not everyone could wield it properly and those that could were called shinobi. Ana likened the shinobi forces to the military back home, or aurors in the wizarding world.

She admired Naruto for wanting to become Hokage and she found herself hoping for that too, the blond haired shinobi would make a great leader. Her relationship with Naruto had progressed quickly and she got along immensely well with him, he helped her through the hard nights when she would awake from nightmares screaming. Jiraiya became her mentor of a sort, he taught things about the shinobi world and helped her in his own perverted way to understand the culture around her. She eventually revealed her magic to them one day during a training session between the sage and blonde. She was sat by a tree, dosing of in the sun when kunai, dodged by Jiraiya, shot towards her.

Naruto shouted her name as did Jiraiya as they both jumped towards her but she only looked at the kunai before they stopped in their motion and clattered to the floor. A wandless _arresto momentum _went a long way in saving her life. She had been questioned relentlessly until finally she gave a good enough answer to appease the toad sage. They likened her magic to a Kekkei Genkai, something only she could use in the shinobi world. She had been shocked that her magic had been pretty much accepted right off the bat and it was still unnerving when Naruto asked her, in childish glee, to do another trick.

She found out about the Kyuubi a couple more weeks later after seeing Naruto transform into a mini replica of the beast and almost killing Jiraiya after the appearance of the fourth tail. Her magic had been useful in placating the out of control Jinchuriki, her magic was compatible with the tailed beast because it was raw energy and though different from chakra it resonated within the Kyuubi and allowed Ana to keep it calm and content until Jiraiya was able to seal him away again. Jiraiya had been utterly perplexed and amazed by the puzzle that formed the beautiful witch, this was further proof that she needed to stay within the walls of Konoha because if she were to fall into Akatsuki hands, the power she possessed would make them a far greater threat then they were already.

When they finally reached the gates of Konoha, a great trepidation filled her body and it was only Naruto's hand securely wrapped around her wrist that prevented her from turning tail and running far away. They walked slowly through the village, allowing Naruto time to savour the familiarity of it all. An amused smile appeared on Ana's face as Naruto climbed up a pole to get a better look at his home though the smile vanished as soon as a pink head cut across her vision. Even as she called out to Naruto, Ana was still trying to get over how pink her hair was, of course her blonde friend had told her but she wasn't expecting such a vivid shade. She was still in mild shock as she listened to them argue with each other though that was replaced by a cold fury as she watched the pink haired girl punch Naruto so hard he went flying away from them.

"You know Naruto just said you haven't changed in the three years he was gone," she spoke coldly, her voice rigid with ice and Jiraiya flinched, the young witch was very protective over his blonde student, so much so that she terrified him more than Tsunade. "That makes me wonder… were you always this much of a bitch?"

"What did you say to me?" Sakura asked the strange girl _cha! Knock her out outer! _Inner Sakura encouraged and Sakura was in full agreement with Inner, she flexed her hand and tightened her glove around it.

"Naruto was commenting on how you haven't changed, yet you punch him as hard as that. I can understand where you are coming from, no girl would want to hear they look the same as their twelve year old self but perhaps that's not what he meant at all. Perhaps he meant that your mannerisms and attitude are the same, that to him your personality hasn't changed since he has been gone and for that he is thankful." Her tone was icy cold and her eyes held Sakura tight in her gaze making the pinkette wonder if she was in a genjutsu, "Naruto has told me a lot about you and seems to hold you in high regard and it is that alone which stops me from showing just exactly what I am capable of, but remember the next time you decide to hurt him for no reason then I will give you a taste of my power. You're supposed to be his friend…you disgust me."

Ana walked over to Naruto and helped him stand before they walked together to the Hokage tower, ignoring Sakura as she followed meekly behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: So...how does that work? I hoped I portrayed Naruto and Jiraiya correctly ...I tried my best *bows apologetically* and Sakura...well lets just say Ana isn't going to put up with her bullying Naruto because half the time Naruto doesn't even deserve it.

So the bit about Ana being able to somewhat control the Kyuubi is fully explained later...much later...but for now lets just wish my point about it got across okay.

I'm undecided about the pairings right now. I'm thinking either Gaara/Ana or Sasuke/Ana...I need to decide soon though because the story will go a different route depending on the pairing. Please help me out and tell me which pairing you would like to see...though I suppose I could do both...or have a love triangle thing going on...hmm I will have to figure it out.

As always please be kind and leave a review.


	2. Training Begins: Stubbornness is Key

A/N: Wow, I never expected this story to be popular...18 reviews in a day...thank you for reviewing, it makes me happy to read them all. This chapter is pretty long and also jumps about a bit because we are getting into the Kazekage Rescue Arc and so there are things happening in different places.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They were huddled into the Hokage office and Ana watched as Naruto spoke excitedly to the Godaime and Ana took this time to appraise the blonde woman. She looked young, though she knew better then to take that to mean anything considering she is near Jiraiya in age, stern but kind. A fair and just leader, Ana surmised like Professor McGonagall, thinking about her old professor brought tears to her eyes and she looked quickly at the floor and clenched her hands tightly. She refused to cry in front of these people, people she wasn't familiar with.<p>

"That's settled then, tomorrow you shall face Kakashi in a test of your new skills," the Hokage said, her tone clearly stating there was no need to continue the conversion further. "Naruto, Sakura if you could excuse us."

"But baa-chan what about Ana-chan?" Naruto declared pouting slightly at the thought of leaving the girl to fend for herself against the Godaime Hokage.

"Get out gaki," Tsunade said, her voice low with warning and Naruto scampered out the room, a metaphorical tail stuck between his legs.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya began nervously, allowing an unknown person into a village was always a risky thing to do, "allow me to introduce-"

"Potter Ana," Tsunade began, picking up a piece of paper from her desk which Ana soon recognised as parchment and somehow Ana knew that the Hokage knew about her. "Seventeen years old, born in Godric's Hollow, England. Magic user and saviour of the magical community. This letter has already informed me of who she is what she has done, it also assures me that she means no harm and only seeks a place to escape. Escape from what?" The question was asked brusquely.

"War," Ana mumbled quietly, her hands grasping the sleeves of her jumper nervously, "well not exactly war. I mean the war is over, I ended it, not that it was more a war to begin with. Magic is neither good nor bad, it simply exists and there are those who use is for good or those that use it for bad. We call those who use it for dark witches or wizards. The dark lord was the most powerful dark lord to use magic badly and I was prophesised to stop him. He killed my parents but failed to kill as a baby…he tried to kill on more than one occasion and when I was fourteen he was given corporeal form again…well anyway it ended in a massive battle where I finally defeated him…"

"Why do you want to run away though?" It was Shizune who asked that though after a long silence as the three shinobi reflected on the pain of war.

"Death," she choked out in reply her hands shaking as she remembered her friends lifeless eyes, glassy and doll-like staring into her. "So much death…my friends…my teachers…it was…they were…gods they all died and I needed to leave! I couldn't be around that much death, the smell was horrible and the eyes they just kept staring! I can't go back. Not to that." She was panicking her breath coming in short pants as she fell to her knees, tears slipping down her cheeks as a terrified scream tore from her throat.

"She is going into shock," Tsunade said, quickly running to her side trying to snap the girl out of her panicked state. The door to her office burst open and before she could shout at the intruder a mess of blonde hair caught her gaze and before she could blink the green eyed witch was gone.

"Don't worry Tsunade, Naruto will take care of her." Jiraiya reassured her, "so can she stay?"

"Of course she will stay, I'm not going to leave a girl as broken as she is to fend for herself. I'm not heartless." The Godaime snapped.

"Coulda fooled me," Jiraiya mumbled only to be on the receiving end of a punch, he flew through the wall and landed with a thump on the ground. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his aching jaw, "I see you haven't lost your touch."

"Tch!" Tsunade sat behind her desk once again, this time a serious look on her face. "Does she have these attacks often?"

"She has nightmares every time she sleeps, but she usually calms down a while after," Jiraiya paused slightly before continuing, a dangerous edge to his voice now. "She needs to be kept with Naruto."

"I will have them live together," Tsunade muttered distractedly.

"No," Jiraiya stood now and slowly approached the desk, "the one time Naruto wasn't with her to calm her down she worked herself up into a state…damn I've never heard such a terrifying and haunting scream in all my life…her magic, it runs off her emotions, it protects her naturally without any provocation, I approached her to calm her down and she exploded. Her magic was so violent it levelled the surrounding area, it was like shockwave after shockwave of raw energy. I have only ever had three experiences where my life was on the line. That was one of them. Naruto retuned and she calmed down."

"Why?" Shizune asked, "why was Naruto able to approach her?"

"Ah," Jiraiya began, uncertainty filling him, "I don't think you will like that answer."

"Answer the question," Tsunade snapped, her patience wearing thin.

"The Kyuubi." Silence met his declaration.

OoO

They sat on the Yondaime Hokage's head as Naruto gently rubbed her back in calming motions, her magic swirled around him but it wasn't harmful, it felt nice as it brushed against him. He didn't ask questions on why she got so worked up and for that she was thankful, it was one of the reasons she liked being around Naruto, he knew when to shut up and he understood. Without any words exchanged between them about Ana's situation, the blonde haired Jinchuriki had understood her pain.

"Thank you," she mumbled to him once she felt calm enough to speak, her head resting on his shoulder as she sat in his lap.

"Don't be," Naruto told her, his voice unusually calm and quiet, "I'm here for you." He truly meant it, it was nice to be needed by someone, to feel like he was actually helping instead of watching from behind as the distance between the one he wanted to help and himself grow further still. His hands clenched at the thought of his team mate, he wondered what he was doing, was he getting stronger? Was he that much closer to obtaining his goal and avenging his clan? _Sasuke where are you? _He thought. He was startled out of his rapidly darkening thought by a gentle kiss on his cheek, blushing slightly he looked down at the green eyed girl.

"It's alright," she told him gently, "it will all be alright."

OoO

"The Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked in confusion as she watched Jiraiya sit with a heavy sigh, "what does the fox have to do with it?"

"I don't fully understand it myself," Jiraiya told her and he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "all I know is that somehow she can connect with the Kyuubi and I'm fairly certain with the other Bijuu too."

"How is that possible?" Shizune asked quietly as though she was afraid what the answer might be.

"Her magic," Tsunade guessed, her mind working overtime with the new information and trying to come up with a plausible explanation, "the letter I have says she is the heir of someone called Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer to have ever existed. This magic seems to be the opposite of chakra. We have chakra coils, an intricate network that surrounds our entire body and flows with a steady stream of chakra, allowing us to create our jutsu but magic doesn't appear to work that way. Jiraiya said her magic defended her and chakra can't do that at least not without some sort of incitement from the person."

"Then," Shizune paused, wondering how to word her next question, "how does her magic work?"

"It's in her blood," Jiraiya said quietly, the revelation causing the two women to gasp.

"If what you say is true," Tsunade said, panic entering her tone, "then if she were to fall into enemy hands, they would have access to that power."

"No," Jiraiya said shaking his head, it was hard to explain it correctly to them because he himself didn't fully understand it. "I don't think it works like that. Her magic is unique to her, it only works with her. If say she was captured and her blood extracted and given to someone who shares the same blood type, the magic would become dormant, it wouldn't work. It's like chakra in that respect, you can't give someone another person's chakra and have them use it. There is also the added bonus of her magic protecting her from threats even while she herself is unresponsive."

"I see," Tsunade said thoughtfully. It seemed this girl was beginning to become a severe headache, she would be a very strong ally for Konoha and a formidable enemy. "You think her magic is connected to the Bijuu then?"

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded slowly, "in someway, though she isn't fully able to control them. It's more like her magic soothes their anger and the malicious chakra they emit. I believe she has a connection to Rikudo Sennin-"

"That is impossible," Shizune cut him off, "Rikudo Sennin was born centuries before Ana, there is no way there is a connection between them-"

"Shizune!" Tsunade snapped causing her apprentice to fall silent.

"I'm not saying she is related, I am only saying that there is a connection," Jiraiya frowned, he suddenly felt old, very old, "I don't know how but I know this…Ana has a part to play in this upcoming battle with the Akatsuki…she protects Naruto like he is her blood and she will not stand idly by while the Akatsuki threaten him. I haven't told her about the Akatsuki and you'd be wise not to either, at least not until the time comes when she needs to know."

"Right," Tsunade nodded, the headache she was beginning to associate with Ana steadily growing stronger.

"The Akatsuki will make their move soon, try not to let them know of Ana for as long as possible." Jiraiya said before standing and disappearing from the room.

"I wonder Tsunade-sama," Shizune said quietly, "if this girl will bring about a new change to the shinobi world."

"Me too Shizune, me too."

OoO

"Are you sure it's wise to do this?" Shizune asked the following day and Tsunade nodded in response, the younger woman sighed before picking up Tonton and leaving the office.

"You requested me," the ANBU shinobi said politely as soon as Shizune left the office.

"Yes," Tsunade replied as the ANBU shinobi disappeared and reappeared in front of her, "I have a mission for you but not as an ANBU. Remove your mask." Tsunade waited until the mask was removed, revealing the brown haired male beneath it. "Your mission is simple, you are to train a young girl in the ways of a shinobi."

"Hokage-sama?" He was confused, wasn't the academy and jounin shinobi supposed to take care of the younger upcoming shinobi? Why was he being asked to train a girl?

"I understand your confusion but this girl is different," Tsunade sighed, she hated explaining things but this time it was necessity which needed every little detail and she explained all about Ana to him. Though he was still a little confused about the girl in person, he understood why he was being tasked with this mission. "I am entrusting her training to you but you are also to protect her, do not let her fall into enemy hands. For the foreseeable future you go by the codename Yamato."

"Understood."

"Hey baa-chan!" Naruto shouted as he dragged a sleepy-eyed witch behind him, "I brought Ana like you wanted!"

"Naru-kun, please stop shouting," Ana mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

Tsunade smiled, she couldn't help it when it came to Naruto, his light was endearing to people and made them want to protect the boy just to keep his light glowing bright. "Who are you calling grandma gaki?" she said in mock anger as she laughed inside at the sheepish expression Naruto gave, "Thank you Naruto, you may leave."

"Eh?" Naruto protested loudly, "but baa-chan I have to stay with Ana, she will get lost without me."

"Naruto," Tsunade began in warning before she smirked lightly, "don't you have a training session with Kakashi?"

"Oh no!" Naruto cried out before rushing out of the room towards the training grounds.

The room felt oddly silent as Naruto left, without his bubbly nature the room darkened and became lonely. Ana sighed as she approached the large desk, eyeing the man standing before it suspiciously before turning her attention to the hokage. "Why did you want me?" she asked slowly as a tired yawn escaped her.

"It's the middle of the afternoon and you're sleeping?" Tsunade asked causing Ana the shrug lightly, "you'd get on well with Shikamaru," she mumbled in distaste before clearing her mind of those thoughts. "Right, on with business then. I have decided to allow you entrance into Konoha and to live here, in exchange you shall learn how to be a shinobi and train in taijutsu." Ana looked towards the man who gave her a pleasant smile as he introduced himself to her and she returned the introduction. "Good, you will start your training immediately."

Ana left with her new trainer after that dismissal and followed him to training ground one where he stood in the middle of a field, looking at her appraisingly. "I am aware of your special circumstances and, though the majority of your training will be taijutsu, I will try and help you adapt your magic to suit the faster pace of shinobi fighting."

"Right," Ana said, her mind recalling the lessons she had with Jiraiya, "and taijutsu is training your physical body to become stronger and faster." Yamato nodded, impressed that she knew this much already. "My magic is going to be tricky though because usually in a wizard battle there is hardly any movement or any other weapons involved. It's just a wand," she was talking to herself now but Yamato listened to every word she said, "a wand would be a liability in a shinobi battle because if I dropped it, then I would be toast…I'm going to have to strengthen my wandless capabilities, I can only cast low level spells easily but the stronger ones use up a lot of concentration and energy."

"You could try meditation," Yamato advised, already growing to like the girl, she was practical and knew her faults and her limits. "Meditation calms the mind and focuses your strength, I think it would work well with you. As you develop this wandless magic of yours I can help by simulating battle scenarios with you and help your spell casting to become faster and more instinctual." Though he was unsure about the basis of her magic and the unfamiliar terms he assumed a wand was similar to hand signs, needing movements specific to each spell and to do it without this wand of her would be very hard.

"Meditation would work," Ana said slowly, smiling in appreciation, "my wandless magic is something I can practice on my own, right now I want to learn taijustu so I can become stronger and help my friends." Determination poured through her and Yamato smiled, it would be a hard journey but he had faith in this green eyed foreign girl.

"We shall start simple then," Yamato said carefully, "I want you to run laps around the whole of the training ground, I want you to run until you can't run no more. Then tomorrow you will do the same, only with weights around your legs and we will keep adding more weights as each day passes."

Ana nodded, though the process sounded boring and extremely tiring she knew he was the expert and she wasn't going to let him down. She thanked her already athletic body due to Quidditch training and took off running her goal firmly set into her mind's eye.

The sun slipped down past the horizon as Yamato sat in the field, watching the girl run, she had been running for three hours now and didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon. Sweat dripped from her brow and dirt caked her skin from the numerous times she had fallen over, Yamato had expected her to quit but she picked herself up each time and continued running, he was impressed with her will and determination.

OoO

The clay bird swooped down and caught the jinchuriki of the sand easily, though the owner of bird panted and grimaced at the exertion it had taken to finally defeat the kazekage. He made his way out of the village towards the entrance where his current partner in crime waited impatiently. He jumped from the bird when it landed and smiled at Sasori.

"You're late," Sasori sneered in his low gravelly voice, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"What can I say Sasori no danna," Deidara shrugged lightly and patted the bird's white beak, "the jinchurki was better than I expected…but still I beat him in the end."

"Come on, we have quite a way to travel," Sasori glared at the sand before him, past memories surfacing in his mind, "and I hate to keep people waiting."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you," Deidara responded as the bird took to the air again and floated above them, neither of the two noticing the sand dropping from Gaara's body, leaving behind him a trail of breadcrumbs.

OoO

"I think that's enough for today Ana," Yamato called out to her watching in slight amusement as the girl cried out in relief and collapsed to the floor. He made his way towards the panting girl and smiled down at her, before kneeling slightly so she could look at him. "You did well for your first day, tomorrow we will try the weights and start on actual fighting. Go get some rest you deserve it."

Ana smiled ecstatically as she thanked Yamato and got to her feet after saying goodbye to him and watching him shunshin away. She walked slowly back to the apartment she was currently sharing with Naruto, her legs burned but she couldn't find it herself to complain about it, she was too happy. Her training would provide a brilliant distraction for her, a welcome thought to her grief ridden mind.

Naruto wasn't there when she got home but she remembered his training session with Kakashi and Sakura and smiled at the thought of him showing them just his new skills from his hard training. She got into the spare bed, completely exhausted and fell asleep immediately. This time she didn't dream.

Naruto entered the apartment not long after daybreak and, like Ana, fell asleep not long after he landed on his bed. He woke up the following morning to the smell of miso soup and, bleary eyed and yawning he made his way to the kitchen area to find a bowl rice and miso soup waiting for him. Blushing he looked over at the green eyed witch who was smiling happily. "How come you made this?" He asked as he sat down, he wasn't complaining but he was a little shocked by the food. He normally just had his cup ramen for breakfast.

"I'm happy," Ana declared brightly and she was happy despite her aching muscles, "I started training yesterday, I'm learning taijutsu and I'm practising my wandless magic to incorporate it into fights."

"That's brilliant dattebayo!" he shouted.

"Well," Ana said, excitement brimming in her eyes, "how did your test go?"

"We aced it dattebayo!" Naruto was catching the happy bug as he all but bounced in his seat. "Sakura-chan was so cool, she is really strong now and we managed to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei, but that's cause I used Ero-senin's books against him."

"I'm glad," Ana told him, feeling proud of her friend, "I knew you would pass. I believe in you Naruto."

Naruto blushed slightly, embarrassed at the praise he was receiving as he gave her a beaming smile. He ate his breakfast in silence after that, savouring the taste of food he wasn't used to, he thanked Ana for the food as he stood up to leave. They left the house together, though they went their separate ways soon after, Naruto heading to the Hokage building and Ana to the training ground to meet Yamato.

Naruto stood before the hokage with shock written in his eyes before they turned angry, "you mean our mission is to escort some lord back to his home!?" his voice reverberated throughout the room and Sakura immediately grabbed him by the collar and threatened him. "If Ana was here you wouldn't do that," Naruto told her and the pinkette fumed angrily and made to punch the blonde boy.

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted, making the kunoichi pause before looking at the hokage in shock. After hearing Naruto's declaration about Ana, Tsunade knew it would be better for her pupil if Naruto left the room unscathed, though she thought Sakura should be taught how to be nicer to the blonde. "Now Naruto, this is the mission I assigned you, you need to remember that you are just a genin and as such aren't allowed on a mission higher than a C rank."

"But baa-chan-"Naruto began.

"Hokage-sama!" the door to her office was slammed open and, ignoring to protests a chunin message decoder entered the room and hurriedly handed the hokage the message before leaving in a rush.

Tsunade opened the scroll and quickly scanned the contents of the message before standing, her hands slamming onto her desk causing it to crack and splinter slightly. "The Akatsuki…they have made their move on Suna."

"Suna," Naruto repeated in disbelief before he quickly approached the desk, "Gaara! What about Gaara? Is he okay?"

"They have captured the kazekage," Tsunade said, her voice tight with anger as she slowly looked at the three shinobi before her with a careful, calculating eye and ignoring Shizune she made her request. "Team Kakashi I am assigning you a new mission. You are to head to Suna, find out what is happening and give them your aid! You are to do as the Suna nin tell you and report back to me. Get your things ready you depart in half an hour."

"Right!" The three shinobi said before leaving the room.

Ana puffed and panted hard as fought with Yamato, throwing punches and kicks, dodging when she had to. It was tiring but she was finally getting the hand of it, though her timing needed improvement. "Be free in your movements, like water racing down a stream," Yamato advised her, "be changeable like the wind blowing in the sky. Don't let your opponent catch on to your pattern," He paused catching the punch thrown his way before delivering a swift kick to the younger girls mid-section, she went flying back and landed on the ground with a painful thud. She got up mentally noting it was another bruise to add to the ever increasing number, perhaps when she got home she could connect them and make a dot-to-dot with them.

"Is that all you have Yamato-sensei?" She asked him as she ran forward, this time she feigned left and aimed a kick right, she expected him to catch her leg and as he did she punched him square in the jaw. "Finally, I landed a hit," she declared happily only to be shot down in her moment of glory by a hard shove backwards. She caught herself and managed to backflip away and land safely on her feet. "Couldn't you let me gloat for a little while?"

"Don't go getting a big head," Yamato told her lightly, though secretly he was impressed by her ability to adapt and how quickly she learned, she was already on par with a low level genin. "I do wonder how you know how to fight."

"My friend," she thought with a pang, remembering her bushy haired bookworm friend, "she was worried about me so over the summer when I was twelve we began taking self-defence lessons. Out dojo instructor was very kind to me and taught me more things than a regular class, he taught me how to fight hands on but he also taught me how to use a katana."

"You know how to use a sword?" Yamato asked thoughtfully.

"Better than my fighting skills," Ana responded with a shrug not seeing the importance of a thing right now. "Why?"

"Because we can see if we can get you a blade," Yamato frowned in thought as he began to think about the possibility of her wielding a blade. "I will have to talk to the hokage about this."

"Really!?" Ana asked before grinning happily.

"We will leave it at this today, go do some meditation to practise your magic and before you sleep I want you to do some laps around the village with the weights." Yamato told her seriously before giving her a serious look that made her gulp, "I will know if you don't do it."

She was walking back through the village when Naruto stopped her, telling her about his mission as she accompanied him to the main gate. A frown appearing on her face as Naruto mentioned that the group called Akatsuki were after the kazekage because of the Shukaku sealed within him. She looked worried as she made Naruto promise not to do anything reckless.

Everyone was waiting at the gate as Tsunade once again gave them their mission details and with one last look towards Naruto, Ana turned away to begin her meditation a foreboding gripping her chest.

OoO

She was old, far too old for this business but it was duty that brought her to the hospital, a duty her grandson had caused. If only Sasori wasn't involved in this mess then she could have stayed up in her tower playing possum. She approached the young puppet master and began examining his wound, a green glow surrounding her wrinkled hands as the medics talked around her.

"We are unable to examine all the poisons qualities, we don't have the knowledge." Of course they didn't have the knowledge, Suna was never one to learn the latest medical advancements, "but we sent a distress call to Konoha, they should send aide."

"Why would Konoha help us," Chiyo sneered, her bitter resentment for the leaf overwhelming her before she shook her head, "no, the only one who can help us now the slug princess herself." She shuddered at the thought of Tsunade but there was no denying her medical prowess.

"Tsunade-sama is hokage now, she won't be able to come." Baki informed her solemnly.

"Then there is no hope for Kankuro, I give him three days to live," Chiyo told him, her resentment showing in her voice, "the leaf won't send anyone strong enough, why would they?"

"We have to have faith in the leaf!" Baki protested, Chiyo didn't reply she only continued examining Kankuro.

OoO

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and a furious Ana marched her way into the hokage tower, her magic whipping out before her to slam open the door to the office surprising both Tsunade and Shizune. "Tell me about the Akatsuki and their connection to Naruto," she demanded, not in the mood to play games and pretend to be naïve to this subject. The feeling in her gut had steadily gotten worse each hour Naruto had been gone until the point where she just couldn't stand it anymore.

"So you found out about that organisation did you," Tsunade said slowly, "from Naruto I presume, that baka gaki always running his mouth. We don't know much about the Akatsuki."

"Then tell me what you know."

"Ana! Show some respect-"

"It's fine Shizune," Tsunade said as she closed her eyes, "they are an organisation made up of S ranked missing ninja, they are targeting the bijuu but we don't know why or what their end game is. One of own joined to Akatsuki… Uchiha Itachi… he became a missing nin after he massacred his entire clan… surely Naruto has told you about Sasuke?"

"Yeah I know about Sasuke," Ana said slowly as her magic began to calm down.

"Itachi is his brother and extremely powerful," Tsunade sighed, her hand coming up to rub at her temple, what she wouldn't give for some sake right now. "Well he is the one after Naruto, along with his partner Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing nin from Kiri. They came after Naruto before he left with Jirairya and if he hadn't have been there, they would have taken him."

"Then why?" Ana pleaded, "why send him on this mission when the Akatsuki could try and grab him?"

"Because he is the only one who could possibly understand Gaara, he is the only one I could entrust this mission to." Tsunade said angrily, glaring at the green eyed witch.

"I'm going after him," Ana declared boldly.

"Don't be stupid gaki, your training isn't anywhere near finished."

"I'm not going to sit idly by why Naruto is in danger! You might be happy sending him of to his potential death but I am not! Naruto is my friend and I will be damned to hell before I let another friend of mine get hurt and die on my watch."

"You are adamant about this?" Tsunade asked her voice quiet, all traces of anger gone from her.

"Yes," Ana nodded, her determined eyes gazing into the hokage's.

"Then at least wait a day," Tsunade sighed, impudent kids always messing with things. "Another team will be back by then and I plan on sending them out after Team Kakashi, I will allow you to go with them."

"But-"

"This is my compromise!" Tsunade shouted at the girl, "you shouldn't leave the village at all with your meagre training but I am allowing you this compromise."

"Fine," Ana stated tense with anger as she stormed out of the office, heading straight for the training ground, intending to spend the rest of day and night training.

"Is that wise?" Shizune asked tersely after Ana left the room.

"What else was I to do Shizune?" Resignation hung in her tone as she looked at the woman, "you know as well as I that she would have followed Naruto, besides I think she will give the Akatsuki a run for their money. I will imagine they be surprised at witnessing her magical powers."

"But Jiraiya said-"

"Tch! Fetch me some sake."

* * *

><p>AN: So long chapter...I have a feeling that each chapter might be long...I hope the jumping around didn't make you confused and I hope it was clear what was going on in each section.

A note on the pairing: Wow, you guys have been helpful in giving me your views on who Ana should be paired with even including other characters like Itachi and Kakashi and while I love those two, they don't fit easily into the plot line I have planned out for this story...so maybe another time with those two...Now the story could go into two different ways depending on who she is paired with but in all honesty I'm leaning towards Sasuke. Though it will be a while before she even meets up with Sasuke because that comes at the end of the Kazkage Rescue arc so please bare with me on that...I'd rather not jump straight to her seeing Sasuke and being all lovey dovey right of the bat because that's not how Sasuke or Ana work...all I ask is your patience on that. I am thinking of including a small Ana Gaara chemistry thing that neither of them realise is there a sort of tension between the two, I don't know, I will have to see how that pans out...

Please review.


	3. Challenged: The Akatsuki's New Enemy

A/N: So things start progressing and moving forwards...less jumping around this time too which I think makes things move slower and easier to understand which moment happens when because I am comparing the scenes to the anime and adapting them so Ana is incorporated into the plot.

Disclaimer: Not mine I'm afraid.

Enjoy!

There is a flashback which should be clear because the whole flashback is in italics.

* * *

><p>Ana approached the main gate wearily, her mind setting in for the task ahead of her and she wondered if she would be able to keep up. Her hand clenched by her side and slowly she brought it up and closed her eyes, determination to help Naruto filling her resolve. Tsunade was waiting for her when she arrived, along with a four man squad who she assumed would be going with her to meet up with Naruto.<p>

"Team Gai has already been informed of your special circumstances," The hokage told her as soon as Ana arrived, "You are to follow Gai's commands to a tee and don't be reckless. The only reason I agreed to let you on this mission is because your powers protect you instinctively according to Jiraiya and with Team Gai by your side, I at least have some comfort."

"Alright team!" Gai said, overdramatically posing with a thumbs up smile that Ana found extremely creepy, "We head for Suna, if we hurry I reckon we can make there in two days!"

"I say we can make it one Gai-sensei!" Ana suddenly wondered if she was seeing double because the guy who spoke looked remarkably like the teacher. _Clearly they see the same hairdresser… perhaps they cut each other's hair _she thought with a snort.

"Right you are Lee!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

_Okay now that's just over the top…and where did the sunset beach backdrop come from_ Ana thought with a nervous laugh suddenly feeling the urge to stay behind. Slowly she turned to look at Tsunade who just looked amused at her and Ana knew this was her punishment for speaking out of turn and demanding to go after Naruto.

"Here," Tsunade said holding out a long katana to her, "Yamato told me you are trained in sword fighting, I had this rush ordered for you. So you're not completely defenceless out there."

Ana took the blade from her, it was simple in design a black sheath smooth to the touch but it was the hilt of the sword that made her smile. It was red with golden trimmings along the middle, a memento she decided to her days as a Gryffindor. "It's beautiful," She told the hokage sincerely, meaning every word of it as she attached it to her hip.

"It a chakra blade, usually it responds to a shinobi's chakra and allows them to manipulate their chakra nature through the blade. I don't know if it will work well with your magic but there is no harm in trying." Tsunade stepped back then and addressed the entire team, telling them all it was time to move out and with a lingering look at Ana she turned and walked away.

Team Gai and Ana moved out, running hard and fast towards Suna and Ana could only hope that everything would be fine, but her gut instinct told her that wasn't going to be true. They kept a hard pace and Ana was left on her own at the back of the group, she wasn't as fast as they were but her determination to not get left behind allowed her to push through the burning in her muscles.

_Naruto _she thought, her blonde friends face appeared in her mind's eye, his smiling face encouraging her forwards. His embarrassed blush and the way he rubbed the back of his head whenever she praised him or did anything nice for him, he clearly wasn't used to it and she understood why. It made her blood boil to think that he was judged for something he couldn't control and she wanted him to experience the happiness that her friends made her feel, the Dursley's made her feel worthless but the bond of friendship made her feel on top of the world. _Be strong Naruto _she thought loudly as if the blonde could hear her.

"My name is TenTen," startled out of her thoughts Ana looked to her left and sure enough the brown haired girl was smiling at her, "You're Ana right?"

"Yeah," Ana responded a sudden feeling of shyness overcoming her as she looked away. Did everyone around here have weird names? Ana shook her head as she marvelled on the unique name choices and slowly began to make small talk with the older girl.

TenTen was happy to have another girl with her even though the girl in question was very different to a normal shinobi. The lonely look in the green eyed girl's eyes was what prompted her to introduce herself and was happy to make small talk with her, though she really wanted to know why she was so determined to join them on their mission. They had been running for a long time now and both girls were getting tired and though TenTen complained to her sensei, Ana never uttered one word of how tired she truly was. It took TenTen reminding the other that they had a member who a full-fledged shinobi to get them to rest for the night. They chose a small clearing to rest in and Ana sat by a tree drinking from her canteen of water when she was finally introduced to the others.

"I am Might Gai," the leader told her, posing the same pose he had before, making her cringe just a little, "Konoha's green beast!"

"Ah…it's a…pleasure?" she was unsure how to respond to this much drama, her uncomfortable feelings only grew as his lookalike joined in.

"Oh my Gai-sensei, her youth flows strong!" He struck the same pose as his sensei and Ana felt like running far, far away and hiding under her blanket. The green spandex outfits they both wore were horrific and she was sure there were live caterpillars on their eyebrows. "My name is Rock Lee!"

"Guys," TenTen protested on Ana's behalf, "you're creeping her out."

"You are so mean to me TenTen!" Lee shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"No," Ana said quickly, hoping desperately to stop the dramatic display in front of her, "I don't mind the theatrics, it's nice to see such enthusiasm."

"Did you hear that Gai-sensei," Lee cried out happily making Ana feel like she just made things worse, "she likes our youth!"

"Indeed," Gai joined in, "we are in the spring-time of our youth! Come Lee, TenTen, join me in some training so we may show more of our bountiful youth!"

"I think I found a word I'm beginning to hate," Ana muttered as they moved away to train.

"They are always like that," said a quiet voice beside her, startling the girl who thought she was alone. She turned to look at him, noting his hair was longer than hers but it was his eyes that intrigued her, lilac in colour and without any irises.

"They make Naruto look tame," Ana told him as she tried to avoid looking into his eyes, she wanted to examine them further but was afraid he would think she was some sort of weirdo.

"Indeed," he agreed, watching her closely and readily admitting to himself he was curious about her. Tsunade said she possessed no chakra and her powers came from her blood, magic he recalled Tsunade saying. "My name is Hyuuga Neji," he was tempted to use his byakugan on her just to see what a person without chakra would look like.

"I'm Ana," she responded, "but you already knew that." She sighed as she noted his curious gaze on her, it seemed unlike with TenTen she wouldn't get away with using small talk as a distraction so she decided to be blunt. "Ask," she told him as she brought her knees up to rest her chin on them.

"Excuse me," he was a little taken aback.

"Your questions," Ana said with a shrug, "Tsunade has already told you I have no chakra, you're curious about my magic so ask your questions."

"And you will answer them?" Neji responded, doubt filling him as to whether he could trust her enough, "truthfully."

"I will answer your questions to the best of my ability," she told him seriously, "but I have a question for you."

"Nothing is free," he said lightly before nodding his head in agreement, "very well, what is magic?"

"Straight for the kill, I like it but it's hard to explain." Ana stared into the distance as she worked out how to answer his question, "magic is unlike chakra the only similarity is that your chakra signature is unique to you just like my magic is to me. Its energy I guess in its basic form and people like me are born with it, it's in our blood and it never runs out. Sure the witch or wizard gets tired eventually under excessive use but it's very rare for a person to die from magic exhaustion because it always replenishes itself in a constant flow." She took out her wand and showed it to him before using the aquamenti spell as an example of magical incantations, "see this is my wand and it helps focus my magic to produce things like the water. But those who are extremely powerful can use wandless magic and even do the incantation nonverbally, I can do some low level spells without my wand but the more powerful spells require more concentration. I've been working on that though so it allows me free movement in a battle situation."

"I see," he took the wand from her and examined it closely, admiring its polished shine it was obviously well cared for. "You performed a water…spell?" he wasn't familiar with the term and hesitated in its use, "then you are a water type?"

"Ah," Ana said after a pause, finally realising what he meant, here they had elemental natures so he was asking if she had a water nature, "it doesn't work like that, I can create the elements using my magic yes but we don't have specific nature types…I can transfigure a whistle into a pocket watch if I desired."

"I think I understand," he told her, his mind working overtime to process the information given to him and though he was struggling with the concept he did understand the basic principles and again he felt the urge to use his dojutsu. "I have another question, if you don't mind answering."

"Ask away," Ana said turning to face him.

"Why are you joining us?" he had been curious about this since Tsunade told them they were having an extra companion on their mission.

"Naruto," Ana told him and seeing his probing glance she continued, "there is a group after Naruto and he is my friend." Her hands clenched at the thought of the Akatsuki, "I will be damned if I let another friend face that kind of danger alone. I need to help him."

Neji's eyes widened slightly at the admission before he smiled, it was a small smile one that was barely there. She reminded him of the blonde she adamant in protecting and he was suddenly reminded of Naruto's declaration to avenge Hinata at the Chunin Exams. "That is an admirable goal," he told her earnestly before silence befell them and together they watched the others train. "You should ask Lee to help you train," Neji suddenly said and Ana turned to look at him in question, "Lee uses only taijutsu, though his methods are a little unorthodox, I am sure he would be willing to ah… spread the youth."

"Yeah, seriously hating that word," Ana told him making him give a little chuckle, "I will ask him." She was serious about being trained and if Lee could help then she would put up with his unorthodox methods. "Can I ask you my question now, or do you still have more for me?"

"You may ask your question," though he was still curious, he felt he had asked enough for now.

"What do you know about the sharingan?" she wanted to know so she could better prepare for it in case she came across this Uchiha Itachi that Tsunade spoke of.

"You wish to know more of Sas-"

"No, not him," Ana said tersely, she wanted as little to do with that traitor as possible, "I have no interest in Sasuke, he is nothing more than a back stabbing sad excuse for a guy. To betray your friends like he did, that's just…" she was angry towards the Uchiha who had Naruto desperately trying to reform their friendship.

"Good," Neji said, relieved that she wasn't like Sasuke's other fans, "it is refreshing to hear someone tell the truth about him."

"Naruto told me he was popular with the girls," more like the girls where obsessed with him, like a pink haired bully she doubted she would ever get along with, "like I said, he is nothing to me if he values revenge over friendship."

"The sharingan," Neji began as he leant back against the tree, "is a dojutsu, a technique used with the eyes. It has different stages of development but the most basic one allows the user to see through and copy any ninjustu or genjutsu. Some stages of sharingan allow the user to create powerful genjutsu."

"And genjutsu?" Ana asked.

"It makes you see things, like a vision that isn't real."

"So how do you break it?"

"Usually you just have to disrupt the flow of chakra with your own but with you…" he let himself trail off.

"I have no chakra to disrupt the flow," Ana frowned, Itachi was an S ranked missing nin, he was powerful and Ana had no chance at beating him if she had no way of protecting herself. It was like Voldemort all over again _wait, that's it _she thought, her eyes widening as she looked excitedly at Neji. "Occlumency! I can use that!"

"I am unfamiliar with that," he reminded her slowly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ana said laughing embarrassedly, "occlumency is the art of shielding your mind from outside penetration, a barrier for the mind."

"Yes," Neji agreed, "that might work," protecting your mind from the inside was a clever idea and something the enemy would never suspect.

"There's only one problem though," Ana grinned sheepishly and in a Naruto like gesture, rubbed the back of her head. "My…uh….well my occlumency skills suck."

Neji almost face palmed at that revelation _like Naruto indeed_ he thought.

OoO

Impatience filled him right down to his core, they were stuck in a sand storm and had to wait in a cave for it to pass, every second they wasted here was another second they could have spent getting information on Gaara's whereabouts. Gaara. The thought of him alone, in the hands of the Akatsuki filled him with a rage so dark it burned him but it wasn't fair, it was always Gaara. Why couldn't the guy ever catch a break? He becomes kazekage and finally begins to be respected and then this happens. It just wasn't fair! His hands clenched so hard that tiny crescent shaped cuts appeared on his palm. He wasn't even aware he was crying until Kakashi handed him a tissue, he took it silently and continued looking out into the storm

Team Kakashi arrived in Suna the next day with Temari with them and they were all escorted to the hospital where Kankuro lay, in need of Sakura's medical assistance. They were all tired but they were used to that, it came with the mission and it was something all shinobi must learn to overcome so they marched forwards and, after a little mishap with the mistaken identity of Kakashi, Sakura immediately got to work on Kankuro.

Naruto watched with a keen eye as Sakura ordered about the medics, a proud feeling welling up within him as he watched how she had grown. She treated Kankuro with efficient calmness and carefully extracted the poison within his body so well that even the old lady beside him commented on it.

"We received word from Tsunade-sama," Kakashi spoke up beside him, reading from a scroll a Suna nin had handed him. "Team Gai is coming to back us up along with another visitor…" Kakashi trailed off, eyeing Naruto with a grin showing through his mask.

"Who?" Naruto asked, confused as to why his sensei was grinning.

"That cute little friend of yours," Kakashi beamed at him, though it was hard to tell through the mask.

"Ana?" Happiness surged through him at the thoughts of the green eyed witch, "how did she manage to convince baa-chan to let her come?"

"Apparently, to use the hokage's words, the cheeky brat gave her an ultimatum."

"Sounds about right, Ana is really awesome like that. Just wait until you meet her Kakashi-sensei, she is so cool! Even cooler than Sakura-chan," as if realising what he had said he quickly looked at the pinkette and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her still busy with Kankuro.

Later that day Kankuro woke up from his poison induced unconsciousness and was able to give Team Kakashi the key to finding the Akatsuki hide out, a piece of cloth cut from Sasori's outfit. Kakashi summoned his ninja hounds and once they caught the scent from the cloth, they were off in search of the trail leaving the team to wait for their arrival. Naruto, ever the impatient one never stayed still and paced up and down the room he was sharing with Kakashi while the copy nin sat on the bed.

OoO

They had begun extracting the Shukaku a day ago and in two days the process would be complete, the only sounds to be heard was the pained moans coming from the young kazekage as the gedo mazo sucked the bijuu from Gaara's body. The figures standing on each fingertip of the statue were silent, each concentrating his flow of chakra, that was until Zetsu spoke up.

"It seems we have been discovered," he spoke slowly, almost uncaringly.

"Who?" the leader asked.

"Konoha shinobi," Zetsu paused, seeming to take some joy in prolonging the reveal, "I think it is the one who goes by the name of Might Gai."

"Very well," Pein said, annoyance clear in his tone, "we will need to distract them long enough for us to finish here."

"I will go," Hidan said eagerly and with bloodlust in his eye, "I haven't been able to give Jashin-sama a sacrifice because of this crap."

"No," Kisame spoke, recalling the previous meet up he had with the green spandex clad man, just the thought of fighting him again made him eager with bloodlust. "I have unfinished business with that man."

"Kisame you shall go," Pein chose to ignore Hidan's cussing at this, "you have the most chakra out of all us, leave behind about forty percent of your chakra."

"Before you go," Zetsu spoke up, watching Kisame closely, "there is also another travelling with the squad."

"So?" Kisame asked nonchalantly.

"She is different."

"Different how?" Pein asked.

"I do not know." He replied shrugging until black Zetsu spoke up, "she has no chakra, none whatsoever."

"No chakra," Pein said puzzled by this new development, "Kisame be careful, report back on any information you gather on this girl."

"This girl could pose a threat to us," Zetsu warned Pein after Kisame had left, leaving behind his chakra. "She is foreign and is something entirely new… she has a power inside her, I could feel it."

"If she becomes a serious threat then we will eliminate her."

OoO

"Alright!" Gai said after Pakkun had met up with them and explained the situation to them, "new mission details, we are to follow Pakkun here and meet up with Team Kakashi outside the Akatsuki hideout."

"Right!" the four others responded.

"And Ana," Gai called causing her to look at him, "when we do meet up with the Akatsuki, don't do anything foolish we work as a team and you are part of this team right now."

She nodded her head, to focussed on the task ahead of her to give a verbal response. She was close to finally meeting with the Akatsuki, the group who dared to mess with her friend and anticipation filled her. When they moved out again, she was faster than before and only Neji knew the reason why. Nobody noticed Zetsu appearing from the branch before he disappeared to warn the other member of his group.

They were passing through a rocky area, zigzagging through the rocks with Pakkun in the lead, "it's just up ahead," he called to them and Ana was still astounded that he could talk, she wanted to show him to Hagrid and see what he thought of the talking pooch. Pain clenched her heart as she thought of the gentle half giant, the last time she saw him was in the forbidden forest as he pleaded with her not to give herself up to Voldemort. Chains where wrapped around him, as if he was a beast that needed to be caged. Anger surged through her at that and even now it made her angry. She channelled that anger towards the Akatsuki, who only wanted jinchuriki so they could use the power of the beast within them, disregarding the person entirely as they weren't human. It was wrong and it made her so livid, her hands clenched by her sides as she ran, her magic swirling tightly around her body as if to comfort her.

"We have incoming," Neji called out suddenly, his byakugan active and pinpointing the surge of chakra heading their way, "behind us, a massive amount of chakra. I've never seen this much chakra on anyone but Naruto."

Her gut feeling told her this was the moment, her first meeting with an Akatsuki member and she would be ready for it. Green eyes narrowed in determination as they turned to meet their foe head on. A sword broke through the surface of the earth beneath them, speeding towards the group who jumped up onto the rock dunes to gain a height advantage. A rock dune shattered under the force of the sword and there in the rubble and dirt appeared a figure cloaked in black coat with red clouds, he was blue and shark-like. Ana grinned.

"You…" Gai said as he stared at the man.

"Do you know this man Gai-sensei?" Lee asked him.

"No…" Gai said and TenTen face palmed in response before muttering under her breath. "You…have we met before."

"You are Hoshigaki Kisame," Ana said stepping forward, withdrawing her wand from its holder on her arm, "a missing nin from Kirigakure, one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist."

_She lay panting on the ground, sweat beading on her forehead, her hands bleeding from the force she put behind her punches, the tree in front of her dented and cracked. She left the hokage tower a while ago and was training in preparation for her journey tomorrow._

"_You just don't give up do you gaki?" Tsunade called out to her as she approached the girl. Ana sat up and eyed the hokage strangely, not saying a word as the older woman sat down beside her and began to heal her hands. Once the job was done she handed Ana a folder, "everything we know on Itachi and Kisame…I'm not supposed to show you this but I believe I can trust you."_

_Ana opened the folder and began to read, her brain soaking up the information like a sponge starved of water. She gulped at the power these two possessed, "are all the member like this?"_

"_I imagine they are," Tsunade replied._

_Ana looked down at the picture in front of her, a mist hitai-ate and a blue skinned shark like man stared up at her. Fear crept like a malicious shadow into her mind, consuming her and making her wonder how she could ever help Naruto when she was nowhere near their level. A hand gently patting her head made her look up and she saw the hokage smiling down at her._

"_You are a shinobi, unofficial as it may be, of Konoha," She spoke proudly, "you have the determination to help Naruto and you will help him. I believe in you Ana and so does Naruto and Jiraiya."_

_Confidence and hope bloomed within her heart and she smiled back at Tsunade before handing back the folder and standing up again and facing the tree, she began her punches again and didn't stop even when the hokage left her alone._

"It seems you know me kid," Kisame laughed and hoisted his sword up to his shoulder.

"I would say it would be nice facing you as an opponent but…" Ana smirked, her magic brushing wildly around her now, "you aren't here really, not a hundred percent at least."

"Oh aren't you a clever girl!" He roared with laughter, thoroughly amused by the small girl before him.

"Very well," Ana stood to her full height and pointing her wand directly at him with determined eyes, "before I kick your ass I have a message for you to deliver to the members of your little group."

"Demanding little brat aren't you?"

"My name is Ana," Her magic swirled and fluxed around her and rocks from the ground at her feet were beginning to float around her head as her hair whipped wildly behind her. "I am a Gryffindor and when our friends are threatened we stand up and rise against those who dare harm them."

"Ana," Gai warned her but he was ignored, instead she stepped forward.

"Your group is after my best friend," she took another step forward, her magic becoming visible around her, a green colour the same as her eyes, killing curse green. "Hoshigaki Kisame… give this message to Uchiha Itachi directly would you? Tell him that if he wants Uzumaki Naruto then he will have to get through me first and I will see him sent to hell before he touches a hair on Naruto's head. After I'm done sending him to hell I will make sure you all burn with him you conniving cowards!"

Like a bullet, a spell shot out of her wand before Kisame had time to think and around him everything exploded and he was sent flying back, wide eyed and slightly afraid of the person before him. _Is she even human? _He thought.

He landed on his feet, his skin stinging from the exposure to magic and he laughed. He was looking forward to this, his grip around his sword tightened before he threw it up into the air and clapped his hands together. "Suiton: Bakusui shoha," he cried and massive amount of water began spilling out of his mouth and piling beneath his feet, he rose up with the wave laughing down at the shinobi before him.

"Damn, I would have brought a surfboard if I knew someone was going to puke out an ocean," Ana said dryly as she stared in mild shock at the massive wave.

* * *

><p>AN: I just had to add the surfboard comment, because that is exactly what I thought the first time I watched that episode...so I had fun writing Gai and Lee. It was really hard writing Neji . I still don't know if I portrayed him well enough. Ana has officially thrown down the gauntlet! What did you think of her speech?

Suiton: Bakusui Shoha = Water Release: Exploding Water Shock Wave (in the English dubbed version.)

So...Sasuke has competition when it comes to his brother... I wonder how he will take that when he finds out...

Hopefully you liked this chapter, I'm a little nervous about fight scenes.

Please review.


	4. Past Ghosts: Failure is Not an Option

A/N: I forgot to post this yesterday...so you get it today instead! Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The room was dimly lit but that didn't matter to him, it was always dimly lit. He had just finished another training session and was hot and sweaty, he walked slowly to the bathroom that joined his room. He shed his clothes as he went, uncaring as they fell into a messy heap on the floor, he would clean it up after he was done showering. Switching the shower on he stepped inside, his training was going good but what else would you expect from someone like him, he knew the real reason as to why he was being trained. Orochimaru wanted his body and, as he scrubbed off the sweat that coated his body, Sasuke couldn't blame him. He smirked slightly, his body was too good for the likes of Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke was no one's pawn. He washed his hair as he reflected on the past three years, he had gotten stronger, much stronger and he longed to test his powers on someone other than the snake sannin.<p>

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, uncaring of the cool temperature in his bedroom or the water droplet running down his body, he had far greater things to think about. Sitting on his bed he pondered on this new development that Orochimaru had told him today.

"_Naruto-kun has gone back to Konoha," The snake sannin hissed, waiting in glee for some reaction to Naruto's name only to be disappointed when there was none. "I wonder how strong he has gotten under Jiraiya's tutelage." Ah, that got him the reaction he wanted, Sasuke twitched and Orochimaru gave a hissing laugh._

"_I don't care what Naruto is up to," Sasuke said tersely, "I am stronger then him and I always will be. I am done here." He got up to leave, wanting to shower and sleep but Orochimaru stopped him._

"_Oh," he began, "so you don't wish to know about this new player on the board?"_

"_Hn," was his response but his pause was enough to tell Orochimaru that the Uchiha was listening._

"_A girl has appeared, rumour has it she appeared out of thin air," He laughed again and he tongue swept across his lips as he thought of the girl, "she travelled with Naruto-kun and Jiraiya."_

"_I care little for an insignificant girl," Sasuke told him annoyed that his time was being wasted._

"_Oh but you should Sasuke-kun," A creepy smile appeared on his face and once again his tongue licked hungrily across his lips, "this little gem has no chakra whatsoever."_

"_You lie," Sasuke hissed, his sharingan blaring into his teacher, "everyone has chakra, you can't live without chakra."_

"_Would I like to you Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Tch!"_

"_According to my spies this girl wields a unique power that no one but herself understands, they tell me she can things appear out of thin air and fix broken things like lamps with a flick of her wrist." He found enjoyment in the way Sasuke stiffened, clearly unamused at the possibility of someone else more powerful than him._

"_I don't care," Sasuke repeated, though this time there was a slight tension in his voice._

"_She protects Naruto fiercly," Orochimaru told him, his voice giddy with dark amusement as he finally began to reveal the point of telling Sasuke about the girl._

"_Hn," Sasuke watched the snake closely._

"_You know what hunts him… or perhaps I should say who…"_

"_Itachi," Sasuke whispered in cold fury, finally getting what Orochimaru was pointing at._

"_I wonder what would happen if Itachi were to try and attack Naruto-kun while in her presence."_

He would be the one to kill Itachi, his hands clenched tightly as he elbows rested on his knees, droplets of water moving across his vision as they dripped from his hair, and it was his right to kill his traitor brother. He lived his life for the moment he would finally avenge his clan and no girl was going to take that away from him, no matter how powerful she was, he would get to Itachi first. Still he couldn't help but be curious about the girl, his brother aside, he would like to test his strength against her. He smirked as he came to a realisation, Naruto would never give up trying to find him and bring him back to Konoha and if this girl was as protective as Orochimaru led him to believe then she would no doubt be with him the next time they meet. Anticipation filled his eyes as his smirk deepened, he would look forward to that meeting.

A stray thought moved throughout his mind stopping his previous thoughts dead and he wondered if this girl would be like the other girls he had met. He shuddered, they all disgusted him the way they clung to him as if they deserved to be acknowledged by a member of the Uchiha clan, he would never give so much as a glance to fan girls. He sneered and hoped this girl wouldn't be like that otherwise a battle of strength would be completely pointless and a waste of his precious time.

OoO

"We have more company," Zetsu said, disturbing the silence once again, "The Kyuubi brat and his team this time…along with Chiyo from the sand."

"This time I wanna go," Hidan said practically humming in eagerness.

"No," Pein told him, "the Kyuubi is Itachi's business, he will go and meet with them."

"Damn it, Jashin-sama needs his sacrifice," Hidan implored but was cut off by his partner telling him to shut up.

"Leave behind some of your chakra Itachi."

"I wonder," Zetsu mused out loud, "how Kisame is fairing against his opponent."

No one responded to Zetsu, their own energy focussing on the Shukaku and once again the pained groans of Gaara echoed throughout the room, the more the process completed the more eyes opened on the statue. It wouldn't be long now.

OoO

Water crashed over her, she was unable to dodge it like the others but unlike the others she had magic to help her breath under the water. She cast the bubble head charm causing a bubble of air to surround her and she swam to the top as fast as she could. Breaking through the surface she released the spell and listened to the thankful cries of the team behind her. She tread water as thought about her next move, she couldn't walk on water like shinobi could and this left her at severe disadvantage on this battle field. Looking around she noticed Kisame had disappeared but she didn't have a chance to wonder where he had gone as water exploded upwards sending her crashing back into the rocks.

"Damn this water," she gasped out, unable to breathe properly as the crash knocked the wind out of her. She watched as the others jumped up into the air only to find Kisame at the top, riding a wave and a Gai delivered a kick to him he exploded into water. "A clone huh."

She suddenly became aware of how well the team gelled as Lee sent a flying kick to another Kisame, knocking his sword from his grasp and as the Kiri nin landed Neji struck with a hake kusho attack. Kisame was pushed back the force but kept his balance as he grabbed his sword on its path back down to the ground, he was given little chance to recover though as a spiked ball, curtesy of TenTen bounced of the sword and exploded.

"Neji, where is his location?" TenTen called as they realised Kisame had disappeared again, but Ana never listened to the reply as a light bulb went off in her head. Slowly the green eyed girl stepped forward, a spell leaving her mouth and as she put her foot down on the water it froze. She grinned and with more confidence stepped further out onto the water, each step freezing the water below her. Who needs to walk on water when you can just freeze it?

"What troublesome brats you are," Kisame said as he appeared from the water, "this is so bothersome."

Team Gai attacked again, but this time their teamwork was for naught as Kisame refused to be caught off guard. He swung his sword around with an ease that made it seem light as a feather, blocking all the attacks sent towards him with it. To defeat him they needed to keep the sword away from him.

"We need to remove the sword." TenTen shouted, clearly picking up on the same wavelength that Ana was.

"I can do that," Ana called out and raised her hand to the sword and called out, "accio sword." To the shock of the others, the sword headed straight for her, forcibly ripped from Kisame's hand and into her own outstretched hand. "Now attack him!" She shouted as she tried to keep the heavy sword in he grasp.

"Right!" They all called and as one they moved to attack.

"Mizu bunshin no jutsu." Kisame called as his hands formed the seals and around him four clones appeared and caught each one of Team Gai's attacks before forming more seals with his hands. "Suiro no justsu."

"Well this blows," Ana said as Team Gai became trapped in sphere of dense water.

"And then there was one," Kisame said as he turned to her, his clones controlling the water sphere. Ana gripped his sword tightly, trying to raise it up in defence but gasped and let go of the sword as it suddenly grew sharp and tore into her hands. She raised her hands up to see the damage and as blood poured from her wounds her hands began to tremble in the pain. "You're all better than I thought but still you will end up dying."

Anger seared through her as she clenched her hands and watched each member of Team Gai choking on the water and silently she cast the bubble head charm on them, doing the only thing she could do right now to keep them alive. Her head lowered as she realised that defeating him would be hard, angry tears dripped from her eyes as she realised she wouldn't be able to do it, not while he had the advantage of the battle field.

"Oh are you giving up," he called out to her, mocking her as he watched he shake.

"_I believe in you," _the hokage's face appeared before her mind's eye, her words echoing around her mind once again giving her comfort as she raised her head, staring at her opponent with deadly eyes.

"I will never give up… I already told you I am a Gryffindor and we defend our friend until the end!" She shouted, "I may not know these guys all that well." She pointed at the members of Team Gai, her magic stirring around her, "but they are my comrades and I would rather die than see them hurt. I will defeat you!"

Her magic roared to life, surrounding her and stirring up the water around her she glared at Kisame, her eyes almost glowing in the rage she felt. Her wand raised and pointed at him she quickly cast a spell and faster than the speed of any jutsu the curse hit him and sent him flying backwards, his arm bleeding profusely from the deep cuts that appeared.

Wide eyed, Kisame got to his feet staring at the girl before him and slowly he laughed, insane and gleefully. He clapped his hands together and formed more seals, "suition: suikodan no jutsu!" He cried out. A large swirling vortex shot into the air before Ana, a large shark shooting out it and breaking over her. Kisame used the distraction to grab his sword and in a powerful swing, he swung it down on the girl.

Ana grabbed her own sword, and blocked the attack but the pressure he put behind the attack was making her crumble _such strength, I can't match it _she thought desperately as she put her magic into the blade to help relieve some of the pressure. Her eyes widened to an impossible degree as Kisame raised his fist and slammed it down into her stomach, the breath was knocked out of her once again as she was sent down into the depths of the water, her wand and sword slipping from her gasp as she felt the blackness of unconsciousness grasp at the edges of her vision.

Air bubbles left her mouth as the roar of the water filled her ears and her eyes slipped close as she felt her body hit the rocky bottom below her. She felt useless, completely powerless against these shinobi, if she couldn't defeat this one Akatsuki member how could she ever hope to defeat the rest and help Naruto. She was so pathetic, she couldn't save her friends from Voldemort and she couldn't save her friends now. Perhaps she should just give up, allow herself to slip into death's cold embrace.

"They are still fighting you know," the familiar voice rang in her ears and green eyes opened wide and took in the wispy form of her best friend. _Hermione_ she thought as she the ghostly apparition, her best friend smiled at her, waving happily _no, you are dead…because of me. _"You always did have that attitude…it wasn't your fault, we died protecting the things we love. Don't feel guilty over that."

_How can I not? You are my best friend and I let you die._

"That is enough of that, your friends are fighting their hearts out up there and here you are wallowing in your own pity. You were never one to be pitied."

_How can they fight when they were captured?_

"They had a little help of the ghostly variety," Hermione grinned and smirked at her before looking serious again. "Now are you going to wait here until you die or are you going to get up and show the Akatsuki what the girl-who-lived is made of?"

_You never let me lose confidence in myself._

"I'm your best friend, it's my job to kick you up the backside when you lose faith." Hermione smiled and Ana felt her wand press into her hand but not before the bushy haired girl hugged her tight, "Show them just who they are messing with, protect your friends like you always have Ana and know that we all believe in you."

_Thank you, Hermione_ Ana thought as the girl disappeared, gripping her wand tightly she released her magic in a storm of fire. Not even the water around her could affected the cursed fire of the fiendfye spell. Flames circled her and faster than the speed of her firebolt she shot out of the water, her fire roared in her ears but the sound felt good, it sounded like victory. She noticed the bewildered and shocked shouts of Team Gai as they moved out of the way of the fire.

"Never underestimate me," she told Kisame as she grinned at him and her arm shot out towards him, the fire obeying her command swept towards like an angry dragon protecting its hatchlings. She heard the screams coming from him as the fire torched his body and only after the water around them dispersed did she finally release the spell. She collapsed to the floor, holding her stomach as she gave a relieved laugh.

"How did you manage to survive that?" TenTen asked the girl who only laughed harder.

"I had a kick up the backside," she told them, laughing through the pain in her stomach as tears rolled from her eyes.

OoO

"How did it go?" Pein asked once Itachi and Kisame returned.

"It seems training with Jiraiya has made Naruto-kun a bit stronger," was all Itachi said.

"And the girl Kisame?"

"Heh… her name is Ana and she asked me to pass along a message to you all…and though I hate playing messenger I believe we should all take this message to heart." Kisame looked at each member of the Akatsuki, his expression showing his seriousness. "She said that she will rise up and defend those who try to harm her friends…and Itachi this part is for you especially… if we intend to go after the Kyuubi then she will stand in our way and I do believe she threatened to send Itachi to hell and have us burn alongside him."

"Hn," Itachi muttered, his eyes narrowed in thought even as the others laughed.

"You think some little chick is gonna kill me," Hidan roared with laughter, "I will send that little bitch to Jashin-sama."

"Fool," Kisame hissed, his clones memories of the fire made him shudder, "she is unlike anything we have come across and her power is off the charts and completely different. She controls a fire that is different to every other fire out there, it took on a form of its own and she started that fire under my water."

"We will have to watch her," Pein said, wondering what will happen to their plans now. "For now we continue with our mission, you distracted them long enough."

OoO

"Was it wise Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked once they were alone in the office, her doubt had been nibbling away at her and for once in her life she questioned Tsunade's decisions. "First you send Naruto into the Akatsuki's hands and then you send what could essentially be the most powerful weapon to ever appear after him."

"Ana is not a weapon Shizune."

"No of course not, I didn't mean like that but her magic is a very powerful weapon, if she should fall into enemy hands then…"

"I know," Tsunade said tiredly, she had been worrying about it ever since Ana had left, "but if I hadn't have let her go, she would have gone anyway. Besides… you heard Jiraiya speak of her nightmares, Naruto is the only one able to calm her she is safer with him no matter how much I want her to remain in the village."

"I still think you shouldn't have sent her," Shizune told her honestly.

A knock on the door made Tsunade pause in her reply, frowning at the unexpected disturbance as she called for the person to enter. Tension poured into her as the person slowly shuffled into the room, the last person she wanted to deal with was now standing in her office. "Danzo… what brings you to my office?" her voice was deadly calm though she felt worry blooming within her.

"Tsunade," Danzo said slowly, his slow pace and speech negating his cunning mind, "I hear the Kyuubi brat is back in the village… I merely wished to see how he was fairing."

A sudden fear gripped Tsunade, though it never showed on the outside, because she knew what he was really saying had nothing to do with Naruto at all. He knew about Ana, how she didn't know but now she knew she had to keep her away from Danzo at all costs, he wouldn't be allowed access to Ana's power. Her life just got a lot more complicated.

OoO

Ana sneezed before a pained groan escaped her, she had bruise the size of a Quidditch pitch on her stomach that had been carefully wrapped by TenTen as they stopped for the night, allowing them all some much needed rest before they met up with Team Kakashi and continued on with their mission. She sat with her back against a tree, meditating as the others, except for Neji and Pakkun slept. Meditation was as close to sleep as she was going to get and while it replenished her energy it did nothing to make her feel refreshed.

"Your magic is truly astounding," Neji spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"It can be very beautiful," Ana told him, opening her eyes to watch him, "but it can be destructive too."

"I noticed," Lilac eyes watched the girl curiously, "that fire you created was far greater than even the trademark fire jutsu used by the Uchiha."

"It was fiendfyre," Ana said with a shrug, "cursed fire that is uncontrollable and inextinguishable. It takes a powerful witch or wizard to cast it and remain in control of the flames."

Neji remained quiet after that, his gaze focussing on the forest as he looked around for danger but once again he was drawn back to the strange girl who should have died back there. She was under the water for too long to have survived it but she came back like an avenging goddess.

"What's the deal with your eyes?" She asked him suddenly, startling him as he realised she had caught him staring at her.

"It's a doujutsu," He replied quietly after a while, "called the byakugan, it allows me nearly three hundred and sixty degree vision and I can see the chakra of everyone in my line of sight."

"Sounds handy in a battle," Ana acknowledged, smiling at him, "they are very pretty."

He found himself fighting a blush as she commented on his eyes, he knew that many people found the Hyuuga eyes creepy but not her. He looked away from her, unable to keep her gaze as a rush of warmth filled him and once again he found himself comparing her to Naruto. His ability to make everyone feel special and unique seemed to run through the green-eyed girl as well so it wasn't any wonder that they hit it off so well.

"We should move out," Pakkun told them and they nodded, standing up and waking the others.

They moved out in silence, only the sounds of the nature to break the tense silence. They didn't know what was waiting for them when they arrived at their destination but if it was anything like the battle with Kisame then they were in for a rough ride, at least this time they would have Team Kakashi helping them.

OoO

Where was he? It was bright around him, white and cold. Who was he? He couldn't remember, it was hazy and distant and if he reached out he couldn't grab it. A boy appeared in the stark whiteness, curled up and crying. His hands covered his face, rubbing away the tears but no sound emitted the boy, a kanji symbol marked the boy's forehead the colour of blood the same colour as his hair. Was that him? But this boy seemed so lonely. It emanated from his being like it was alive with its own aura, the boy wanted to be acknowledged. He wanted a friend. He was so alone… comfort was all he needed… someone to smile at him… someone to play with him… he didn't want them to run away scared… he wanted love… love… like the letter on his forehead screamed… please… who was he? The boy disappeared, faded from view and as the white room turned black a thought escaped him _why am I so alone?_

The bubble holding him in the air broke and lifeless he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Good, we finished with time to spare," Pein said as the jutsu was released and all the member of the Akatsuki breathed a sigh of relief. Until the room around them began to shake, "it seems our guests have arrived," Pein looked over at Sasori and Deidara, "the rest of you leave, you two tke care of our guest."

"Aww man, I still don't get no action," Hidan complained before he disappeared as did the others until only Pein, Itachi and Kisame remained.

"Hope you don't mind me stealing your jinchuriki Itachi," Deidara said, laughing slightly before freezing under the glare of the sharingan. "Care to give me some advice about the Kyuubi vessel?"

"Tell him Itachi," Pein said once he realised Itachi wasn't going to answer.

"He's the one who jumps in and barks first." Was all he said before he disappeared.

"Be careful," Kisame said laughing menacingly, "underestimate that girl and she will turn around and bite you in the ass." He disappeared to leaving Pein alone with the other two.

"Keep the jinchuriki alive," He told them seriously before leaving, the statue slowly sinking back into the earth.

"Looks like we get to show off our art ay Sasori-no-dana." Deidara laughed as he took it upon himself to sit upon Gaara's body.

"Don't get cocky."

"Hmm I do wonder though," He said as his hand went into the clay bags and the mouths on them opening to start chewing on the clay, "is the new girl hot? I hope she is… it will give me something to look at before I blow them all to smithereens."

"Fool, you heard what Kisame said, don't underestimate her," Though he would never admit it to Deidara, he too wondered about this girl, if she was as strong as Kisame said she would make an excellent addition to his collection.

OoO

"Man it feels good to stretch," Kisame said as he climbed down from the rocks they had been sitting on, "sitting for three days straight really makes your back ache right Itachi."

Itachi ignored him and began walking, he had other things to think about and new developments to add to his plans. He sighed silently, he was sick of this walking around trying to play the bad guy but this new girl might be helpful. "Ana," he whispered not noticing he said it out loud.

"Huh? You talking about that girl," Kisame frowned as he recalled the fight he had, "she was a pain in the ass."

"Hn," Itachi muttered, knowing if he didn't give some verbal reply then the shark-like man who just ramble on.

"You I reckon her hate for you could give even that brother of yours a run for his money," Kisame laughed heartily and continued rambling on though Itachi was no longer listening.

_Give Sasuke a run for his money huh? _Perhaps she could but he knew Sasuke would be the one to kill him as he had always intended, Sasuke had to be the one to kill him. This girl though seemed very like Naruto, she clearly valued friendship and loyalty if she was willing to go so far for a jinchuriki. Itachi smiled under the cover of his high collared cloak, this girl combined with the blonde haired idiot would be Sasuke's salvation, he just had to make it happen and give them a shove in the right direction.

OoO

"You're late Kakashi," Gai called, a smile on his face as he realised he had beaten his rival to their meet up point.

"We ran into a little trouble on the way," Kakashi told them as they landed on the water beside them.

"Ana!" Naruto called, his blue eyes zoning in the witch immediately and before she could even blink arms where wrapping around her in a tight hug.

"Hey Naruto, did you miss me?" Ana said with a small smile as the blonde boy nodded eagerly.

"They still have Gaara," he whispered to her, his hands clenching at her back, "we got caught up by Itachi but we can still save him right?"

"Itachi," Ana whispered, a cold fury going through her at the mention of the Uchiha before she answered him, her gaze focussing on the large rock covering the entrance and a horrible feeling entered her gut, "yeah we will save him."

They all looked at the stone, until Kakashi realised it was a five point barrier and Gai was quick to nominate his team to find the other seals and break the barrier. Gai handed out wireless headsets to his team and Kakashi so they knew when to pull the seals off and, after an ear splitting shout from Lee, they set of to the coordinates Neji had given them using his byakugan.

Ana eyed the old lady that was with the group as she stood off to the side, wondering why she was here with them as Naruto stood with his hands clenched and his body shaking in anger. His eyes were red and the whisker marks more pronounced, his teeth were sharper and his hair more wild. Ana's hand reached up and lightly pressed against his back, providing him comfort and telling him it will be okay.

"We will get Gaara back Naruto," she looked over at the rock again, "I promise you it will all be okay."

Naruto didn't respond but she knew he was thankful for the comfort.

"You care for him," Chiyo said as she watched the girl, "a jinchuriki, how-"

"With all due respect mam," Ana said turning to face the older woman, "Naruto is not just a jinchuriki, he is a human being with feelings and emotions. He is not a monster he just houses what you perceive to be a monster. He is my friend and I care for each one of my friends. You and people like you are just bigots, you force the bijuu inside them and then blame and judge them based on that. You all disgust me with your prejudice ways."

"Ana, stop." Naruto said quietly beside her.

"But Naruto it's not fair," tears welled up in her eyes in anger, "it's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gaara. Right now he is in there alone all because the Akatsuki view him as a monster a sub-human being when he isn't. I may not know him but he is the kazekage, he means something to people and they took that away from him. It's just-"

"Never in my life," Chiyo said, cutting across Ana's speech, "I am old and I have seen many things but never I have I seen this. You cry for someone you don't know, for someone not affiliated with you what so ever. I never thought I would see the day that the leaf would cry for the sand." She paused and placed her hand on Ana's shoulder, "you give me courage child. I can face my grandson with this courage."

"Your grandson?"

"Sasori," Chiyo said slowly, "he is one of the ones who took the kazekage."

Kakashi called out at them to be ready and Sakura took position and began to amass chakra into her hand. It was a tense few seconds that seemed like years to those waiting before Kakashi ripped off the seal and Sakura charged forwards. The copy nin jumped from the rock as Sakura punched it causing it the shatter and throw up dust and smaller pieces of rock. While the dust was settling they jumped inside the cave, there bodies tense and ready for action.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow that was hard to write...I hate writing fight scenes...you probably wanted to see Team Kakashi Vs Itachi but I felt the chapter was getting to long to include that fight when it wasn't necessary for the plot. So what did you think of the fight? Did you expect Hermione to appear?

I figured I'd give you a little insight to what's going on with Sasuke and a little bit of Itachi planning something!

Mizu bunshin no jutsu = Water clone justsu

Suiro no justsu = Water prison jutsu

Suition: suikodan no jutsu = Water style: shark bomb jutsu


	5. Dancing Strings: Jealousy Stirs

A/N: This was almost painful to write...but anyway I wrote it...it might be a while before I update again because I'm back at university now and that takes up a lot of time...I have over twenty five plays to read...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The sight that greeted them made Ana's heart drop, a blonde sat on top of someone she could only assume was Gaara. Naruto was shouting at Gaara to get up, to do something but Ana knew he wouldn't. His face was pale and his eyes closed, no distinct rise and fall that signified breathing. He was dead. They were too late. Tears fell like droplets of rain from her eyes, her hands clenched hard, opening the wounds from her earlier battle. Naruto's aura began to shimmer with a red colour and she knew the Kyuubi's chakra was flooding through him and Ana understood why because she was filled with the same anger that he was.<p>

"Get off him!" Naruto shouted, his voice deep and gravelly with the influence of the Kyuubi. His hands flung out to his side and he rushed forwards, a desperate look in his red eyes. "Get up Gaara!"

"Naruto," Ana said quietly, her hands clenching the back of his jacket to prevent him from charging to the two Akatsuki members.

"Well it seems you're the jinchuriki," Deidara laughed, "the one who charges in and barks first…Itachi was right." He reached over and lightly pat Gaara's face, "hey Kyuubi, you're gonna end up like this one here."

"Get off him!" Naruto shouted again, the Kyuubi's chakra fluxing slightly.

The two partners began arguing about art much to the disbelief of the five others, Naruto only got angrier and his shouts increased but they fell on death ears. Until Ana stepped forwards, passing by Naruto, her head bowed slightly keeping her eyes hidden as her tears fell to the ground. She paused a few paces away from them and slowly her head raised and cold angry green eyes stared at the bickering duo.

"Hey blondie," she called quietly though her voice echoed around the cave, her hands clenched tighter at her sides, blood and tears falling to the ground as her anger made her shake, her eyes focussed solely on the body of the kazekage. "I do believe Naruto told you to get off him."

"What?" Deidara asked as he turned to look at her, he grinned and pat Gaara's face again, "I think I will pass, he's a rather comfy seat."

"You seem to misunderstand," her magic rose up and like a whip and flung the blonde from the body of Gaara, "I wasn't giving you a choice."

There was a tense moment, a silence that neither side seemed to want to break until Deidara began to laugh, standing up and brushing off his clothes. He hadn't expected the attack and was shocked that she had managed to catch both him and Sasori off guard, he knew now then who the new comer onto the board was and watched her wearily. "Looks like Kisame was right… you are different."

"Damn right I am."

"He coulda told me how hot you were," Deidara sighed dramatically as he took in her appearance. Her pale complexion, large greener than green eyes and blood red full lips, slim toned body and a nice chest too. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders slightly, "seems such a shame to blow you up without seeing how hot you are under those clothes. Oh well you'll look beautiful when you're surrounded by my explosions."

"So you like explosions then pretty boy," Her wand twirled in her hand like a baton before she gripped it tight. "Then your gonna love this… bombarda!" the spell shot towards him, his time however he anticipated the move and jumped up in the air, the spell hitting the wall behind him and blowing a large hole into it.

"Well, well, it seems we have a feisty little thing on our hands," Deidara said as he landed on the ground, the mouth on his hand spitting out the clay it had been chewing on and he began to mould the clay into a shape. "I like your style, but you're going to have to do a lot better than that to match my skill," he released the clay onto the ground and in a puff of smoke it expanded into a giant bird, he jumped on it and the bird grabbed Gaara's body in his mouth. "I'm sorry Sasori-no-danna but it looks like I'm taking this jinchuriki as well."

"You over step yourself Deidara," Sasori told him, annoyance dripping from his tone but Deidara ignored him and flew out of the cave.

"Argh!" Naruto screamed as he followed Deidara, "get back here you bastard!"

"Naruto!" Ana cried out turning around to follow after the blondes only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"No, you stay here."

"No!" Ana protested angrily and she stalked forwards intending to pass the copy nin.

"Your powers are best utilised here," he grabbed her arm tight, refusing to let her leave, "I will go after Naruto and keep him safe. I'm his teacher and I will protect my student."

Ana looked at him, her piercing gaze peering into his eyes "why will my powers be best used here?"

"Sasori is a puppet master, his puppets do the fighting whilst he controls them. With your long range magic techniques and Sakura's close range brute force you will make the best team for the job."

So Ana agreed to stay behind and let Kakashi go after Naruto with a heavy heart but she knew he would protect his student and she was comforted by that. Slowly she turned back around and assessed her opponent. "Puppets always did give me the creeps," she muttered as she stared into the lifeless eyes of the puppet before her, she turned to Sakura as she spoke. "Hey pinky, anything I need to know about this guy?"

"My name is not pinky!" She screamed, fire in her eyes and her fist raised threateningly.

"Not the time pinky and not the place," Ana deadpanned, looking mildly irritated by the display, "I'm not Naruto and I won't be intimidated by you."

"He uses a deadly poison," Sakura muttered a slight pout on her lips as she realised what Ana said was right. Chiyo had remained quiet for the whole time, staring at Sasori with something akin to horror, Ana felt sorry for her having to be in this situation. Family was family no matter what they had done and going up against them like this must hurt the elder.

"Brilliant, I'm immune to poison," Ana said with a grin, her amusement growing at the open mouthed look Sakura gave. Her encounter with the Basilisk venom and the Phoenix tears had helped her immensely, she only had Voldemort to thank for once as he gave her something useful.

"My poison is unlike any you will have come across," Sasori said, tired of waiting to be recognised by the girl. "We will see how you fair against it."

"Sakura, you and your friend stay out of this," Chiyo told them, her hands in the sleeves of her jacket before pulling them out and kunai attached to a string of chakra hovered before her. "I will fight him alone," she released the kunai and they flung to Sasori who deflected them easily with his tail.

"I don't know how you do things in this country grandma," Ana stated stepping up to her side, Sakura following her. Both girls looking determined and unafraid as they smiled at Chiyo and Ana continued speaking this time for both herself and pinkette, "but where I'm from we help our friends succeed. You don't have to go through this alone. We are here for you!"

"Thank you child," Chiyo whispered, looking shocked and tearful before resolve gripped and she quickly formulated a plan and motioned the two girls to lean so she could whisper it to them.

Sasori watched them with narrowed eyes, wondering what plan his grandma had cooked up, it was a tense moment for him as he realised he didn't know who had the advantage in this fight. If this unknown girl hadn't been there he would have said he had the advantage though not a very big one, but this girl with her unknown abilities through a major wrench in the works. He had seen what she could do with Deidara but something told him her powers weren't always explosive and thus he was hesitant to strike while they were talking. She reminded him of Itachi, powerful and completely unpredictable it was hard to judge her but if he could beat her she would make an amazing puppet, she would be the icing on the cake of his collection.

"Ready girls?" Chiyo asked, bringing Sasori out of his musings.

Ana grinned and ran forward, casting a shielding charm around her body as Sasori opened his mouth and needles began to shoot out in a constant stream. "I'm going to blow that puppet suit apart," she called out to him as she approached, Sasori's tail slashing forwards to stab at her before both the tail and Ana stopped abruptly. "Psych," she grinned at him as he fell for their trap. Sakura, who had been running directly behind her jumped up and smashed her chakra fuelled fist down on his body, shattering it into pieces.

"I see," Sasori murmured after a short pause before jumping out of the broken body of his puppet, "you attached chakra strings to the tail, I didn't notice until the end that was clever of you baa-chan." He had his back to then and a cloak over his head, hiding his appearance from view.

"Come now Sasori, it's been a while since I last saw you let me see your face." Chiyo called, suddenly weary and Sasori laughed and turned around before pulling the cloak from his head. All three women gasped as they noticed how young he looked, he couldn't be much older than Ana in appearance.

"No way," Sakura whispered in disbelief, "Sasori left Suna twenty years ago, how could he look that young?"

"Because," Ana said, her voice holding a tinge of disgust as it clicked in her mind, "he turned himself into a puppet."

"Oh you are a clever one," Sasori chuckled, "I will enjoy making you my puppet, you will be exquisite with that power of yours."

"No way that's happening Pinocchio," Ana said before continuing sarcastically, "I'd prefer to keep things no strings attached between us."

"Is now really the time to make jokes?" Sakura hissed at her and Ana shrugged in response, not bothering with a verbal reply because she just knew it would start an argument.

"Now that I have you here, I want to show you something special," Sasori's voice echoed around the chamber but his words were meant for Chiyo, his arm dropped to his side and a scroll slid into his hand like the same way Ana stored her wand. Slowly he lifted it up and unrolled it slightly revealing three ink drawn lines across the page, "this particular piece was hard to acquire but I guess that's what makes me so fond of him."

There was a puff of smoke an as it gradually cleared another puppet was revealed and Chiyo gasped at the sight of it. The colouration of the skin was dark, as though it wasn't human but it had once been so, the joints were removed and in their places was pieces of puppetry but Ana could tell this was once a living, breathing human being. Disgust ran through her, eating away at her stomach until she felt sick.

"It can't be," Chiyo whispered breathlessly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"That's the third kazekage!" Chiyo replied as Sasori moved the puppet so it was almost hugging him from behind, as though trying to strike a threatening pose to intimidate them, "it's been ten years since the third kazekage disappeared from the village without a trace, the strongest of our kazekage simply vanished. Sasori, it was you?"

Sasori chuckled before answering, "yeah so what if it was, I'm not afraid of a retired old woman, you've got one foot in the grave and you want revenge. You can't even touch me."

"Hey Pinocchio have some respect," Ana said in defence of the elder, "she may be retired and getting on in year but together, the three of us are going to make you regret saying that. You might not have any loyalty when it comes to your village but I have loyalty in spades and I won't stand for you insulting my friends like that you spineless worm!"

"This is the third time you've messed with our kazekage," her tone was steely and Chyio's eyes were hardened, "You did this to the third and you took Gaara and then you helped Orochimaru kill the fourth, Gaara's father."

"Now, now, it's true the Akatsuki and Orochimaru have history together but I never did anything to the fourth that was an agent of mine."

"Same thing Pinocchio," Ana said before continuing slowly, "you mentioned you have history with Orochimaru… I want you tell me everything you know about him."

"Oh are you a fan?"

"No," Ana smiled, it was creepy and Sakura shuddered in response to seeing it, "I'm going to kill him and pinky here and blondie outside want to get there friend back, so I need all the intel I can get."

"I'm afraid you won't be getting any information from me, I don't do things for free."

"Then let's make it worth your while," Ana stated stepping forward, "You seem to be very confident in your abilities so if we beat you then we get the intel."

"And what do I win?"

"You get to turn me into one of those creepy puppets," she neglected to tell him that if he did her magic would no longer work but she wasn't about to reveal that any time soon.

"Well then," he smirked slightly as his fingers flexed, "shall we begin?"

The third's puppet body flew towards them and Ana apparated out of the way as Chiyo pulled Sakura back using the chakra strings. She didn't pull hard enough and had to block the razor sharp blades on the third's arms using the tail of puppet Sakura had broken earlier, the tail shattered but it was enough to get the pink haired girl further away. "Smooth old lady, let's see you handle this," Sasori commented, the puppets other arm extended and all along it panels opened up that had seals written along them, Ana knowing this couldn't bode well and knowing Sakura was the target of this attack quickly appeared at the girls side and, as over a dozen arms shot out of the panels she apparated the girl backwards, just beyond the reach of the arms. They weren't given much respite and one of the arms lift, palm out towards them as a small tube slide out it and cloud of purple gas erupted from it. Ana only had time to push Sakura back with her magic before she was engulfed in the poisoned smoke.

It was hard to breath but the poison she knew wouldn't affect her which made breathing in the toxic fumes a little easier. Distantly she could hear Chiyo and Sakura calling out to her, the latter shouting at her for using her magic to help the pinkette and hard as it may be to hear with the gas cloud dulling her senses she caught the remark about Sakura being tainted by her magic. So this was the thanks she would get for helping the useless girl, anger fuelled her next actions as she dispersed the cloud and turned to Sakura with a deadly glint in her eyes. "Look pinky, my magic is purer than your chakra will ever be and I will be having a discussion with you about that later but I unlike you, have bigger problems right now. Like the Akatsuki member over there who has intel on Orochimaru."

"Yeah right, you only want the information so you can join him and be with Sasuke." The accusatory was not missed on the raven haired girl.

"Now is seriously not the time for your fangirl issues," Ana said her anger spiking to an all-time high as she turned around to face Sasori again.

"How are you unaffected by my poison?" he asked incredulously, "I made that concoction myself, you shouldn't be able to move."

"I have had the most potent venom flow through my veins, there isn't a poison alive that beat it for deadliness, least of all a man made one. I have had phoenix tears join the venom in my blood, that is the only cure which heals everything and anything and just so happens to be extremely rare." Her eyes narrowed darkly, her tone was clipped and angry as the Akatsuki member actually flinched away from the girl as he stared into killing curse green eyes, glowing with deadly intent. He was suddenly reminded of a fellow member with deadly eyes, he noted then that had she been born into that clan her use of the Sharingan would be amazing. "You are going to give me what I want, I'm done playing around."

Sasori stared in shock as suddenly his puppet, his favourite and most prized in his collection, exploded into dust as if it was nothing more than rotting wood. He hadn't even gotten a chance to use the third's technique, this girl was something else entirely and he wanted her for his collection so bad. He laughed, a crazed look in his as his manic laughter filled the chamber and he brought out another scroll and puppets shot out of it a seeming never ending stream until a hundred filled the air. "It is said the strength of a puppet master is shown by the number of puppets he can wield at once," he opened a small door on his chest and chakra string poured out of it, attaching to the puppets in the sky. "Let's see how you can handle my hundred puppets."

"Oh please, you really are out matched against me and my magic," Ana said cautiously as the puppets zoomed down towards her, weapons at the ready. First it appeared she would do nothing but like the calm before the storm everything fell silent around them until they could hear a slow, dull roar and heat began to fill the room and slowly above them her magic began to take on form like a dragon hatching from a moon sized egg.

Sakura watched the events unfold in a dazed horror, her body trembling in a frozen fear at the sheer power this girl possessed. Of course she was aware it was different and unique but to have this much and to have it take a physical form was beyond comprehension, she couldn't believe it and she was watching it unfold before her eyes. Her light green eyes watched as Sasori puppets were taken down in one swoop of this dragon like manifestation and captured Sasori within it. Fear ran deep within her veins and as Ana got the intel on Orochimaru, with the planned meet up point at Tenchi bridge in a week's time, Sakura was slowly filled with another emotion. Jealousy boiled within her like a fiery inferno.

She wanted to have this kind of power, the ability that would make her strong and would help her get Sasuke. She could imagine it clearly within her mind's eye, this unrivalled power being hers and the next time she met with Sasuke he would realise her prowess in both beauty and skill and fall on his knees proclaiming his love. They would seek his revenge together and they would return to Konoha where they would marry and the glorious wedding night, where he would spend it making love to her. Just the thoughts of Sasuke taking her innocence made her blush, she had imagined that for a very long time, he would be gentle the first time round with soft touches and a tenderness that showed he loved her. Then he would gradually become more and more rough with his love making, she could imagine the way her head would tilt back in pleasure and her body arch into him. Suddenly the girl Sasuke was making love to had black hair and green eyes, it wasn't her hands gripping him so tightly they were paler and more dainty and it certainly wasn't her name Sasuke was moaning. Her dream shattered in that moment, crumbling to the ground like a fallen sandcastle. Her jealousy quickly turning her heart to hatred towards the other green eyed girl.

As Ana released her magic, having gathered what she needed from Sasori and killed him she felt tired, unused to her magic behaving like that and the only she could assume was that it was adapting to her new surroundings. She stared at the lifeless shell of Sasori, her magic having pierced through his heart, she felt cold and numb inside the thoughts of taking a life disgusting her as much as it had in the final battle at Hogwarts. She felt sick and was unable to keep the contents of her stomach down and as she vomited she was blissfully unaware of the brewing cauldron of hatred and jealousy that was stirring behind her.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so not happy with the fight scene...they are not my strong point but I tried my best though it turned out completely different to the original.

So...what did you think about the short insight into Sakura's mind? I was trying to get across her creepy obsession with Sasuke.

Sorry it's kinda short, I was just really struggling with this chapter and if I had tried to make it longer than it would be even worse to read...

Please review.


	6. Innocent Crush: Darkness Returns

A/N: So, another chapter, this was meant to be posted much earlier but my creative writing tutor said some things about my original story that made me lose hope for a few days. He said my writing style sucks and I need to change everything about it. I let it get to me and took it to heart. I'm still not over it completely so I apologise in advance if this chapter isn't as good as the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Her hands clenched tightly by her side as she moved, following the trail to where Naruto was, her body shook with each trembling breath she took. More blood had been spilled thanks to her and guilt spread through her. She was a killer, she mercilessly murdered Sasori and others in the Battle for Hogwarts. Tears slipped from her emerald green eyes like a river of sorrows that only grew deeper, her vision was blurry from her tears and her head injury from fighting Kisame. Blood soaked the bandage wrapped around her head but she wouldn't ask Sakura to heal it, she had seen the disgust in the pinkette's eyes as they left the cave. To Sakura, she was a freak and she wasn't about to let anyone she didn't trust heal her. Her hands clenched tighter, drawing more blood as her nails bit into the pale skin, she had so much blood on her hands. Blood that wasn't her own. Death, murder, hate. It followed her everywhere and even in this place she couldn't escape it. Her magic revelled in the killing of Sasori, it wanted her to destroy him and some of it was dark and twisted. Was she becoming like Voldemort? Had the piece of his soul that resided within her for so long corrupted some of her magic? Perhaps she was more like him then she thought. She stopped dead, the thought of being anything like that monster made her feel sick. She fell to her knees grasping at her head as she let out a loud sob.<p>

"Ana? Are you okay child?" Chiyo asked as she watched the girl crumble before her eyes. She approached Ana, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder but the violent jerk from the girl made her remove it and step back.

"I-I just need to be alone," her eyes were wide, "please leave. Just continue ahead, I will catch up."

"I don't think that's wise," Chiyo said slowly, her worry increasing.

"Just leave!" Ana shouted, her voice cracking slightly as her magic exploded around her like a rush of wind. Chiyo left after a long stare at the witch, taking an uncaring Sakura with her.

Ana slowly moved her hands away from her head, bringing them in front of her eyes to stare at them. They shook violently, her blood gently dripping from crescent shaped cuts her nails had made earlier. Blood. So much blood on her hands. She cried out, stumbling towards the shallow water she had been running beside before Chiyo had left. Ana dunked her hands into the water, scrubbing at them furiously. While her blood disappeared from her hands, the stain of her past would not be cleaned so easily.

"Get it off," she whispered desperately, her hands rubbing furiously fast at blood that was only visible to her. All those that died in the war and Sasori's blood mixed together on her hands to form one horrifying shade of vivid red. An eternal blame that rocked her to the core. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears joined the water as her apology became a mantra to her. It was a vicious cycle of scrubbing and apologising.

'_There is no good or bad, there is only power and those too weak to seek it,_' Ana froze as the hissing voice echoed around her head, her eyes going impossibly wide. She shook her head, refusing the claim. If this is what power was then she didn't want it. If power made you kill, she wanted to be as powerless as possible. She didn't want this.

"Now that's a lie," Ana's head shot up and there before stood the devastatingly handsome Tom Riddle. She shook her head again, backing away from him, fear in her eyes. No, he wasn't there, he couldn't because she killed him. That's right, his blood stained her hands too. He was just in her imagination. He wasn't real. "Oh am I not? I think you will find I am very real." He reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hard towards him. She gasped and cried out in pain, he revelled in the sound.

"N-No you can't be, this is just like before when Hermione appeared-"

"Do not compare me to that filthy little mudblood," he hissed at her, his features morphing into the grotesque snake-like features of Voldemort. He twisted her wrist hard, smiling as she writhed in pain before he released her wrist. He took a deep, calming breath before he transformed back into the handsome head boy with pristine Slitherin robes. "See what you made me do my dear," he cooed mockingly, "be a good girl and I won't have to hurt you."

"How?" Ana implored, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed brokenly.

"How am I here?" Tom asked, grinning maliciously, "do you think dark magic is so easy to get rid of? My dear I never left. You, my pretty little horcrux, are my container."

"No," Ana denied pulling away from him only to stop when he snarled at her. He pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping around her waist, trapping her against him. "We got rid of the horcruxes, Voldemort got rid of the one inside me."

"That's not entirely true dear," Tom laughed, cold and dark like a winter night, "Only the caster can reverse the spell that created the horcrux, my older counterpart may have killed you for a moment, but he didn't kill the horcrux. Do you know what that means?" He laughed again as Ana shook her head. "It means you were saved by the soul inside you. I saved you."

"Why didn't the soul die?" a sob tore through her body, "Dumbledore said-"

"Tch, that old fool knew nothing of the power of dark magic," Tom hissed, his arms tightening painfully around her, "let me tell you how horcruxes really work. You see when a horcrux's vessel is broken, the soul that resides within it moves. It can go back to the owner or, if the person made more than one horcrux, it moves to next vessel. So each time you destroyed my horcrux, my soul moved into the next vessel and made it stronger. Which was why the locket tried to kill you in the lake, it had the original spilt piece and the piece from the diary you stabbed in your second year. So by the time it came to show down between you and Voldemort, you had an almost fully intact soul within you. Therefore I was able to save you from the full effects of the killing curse, and as the stronger part of the soul, I was able to weaken Voldemort enough for you to kill him. You're welcome for that by the way. So when you did kill him that piece of the soul went into you."

"So why haven't you taken over me?" Ana whispered, her eyes wide as she realised the sacrifice her friends made was in vain. Voldemort was alive.

"Oh my dear you have it all wrong, Voldemort isn't alive," he chided as if she were a naughty child, "I am Tom Riddle, the perfectly sane soul that just so happens to reside within you. I can't take over your body, I can only appear when you have these…shall we call them insane moments? It is a rather unfortunate flaw in the design of the horcrux but still I am alive."

"No," she shook her head again desperately and tore herself away from him, he let her, watching in amusement as she crawled away from him. Her fear excited him and made him long to put her under the crutiatus curse. "It's not fair."

"My dear, haven't you realised it yet?" He asked, mockingly as he followed her slowly, "life isn't fair. You're stuck with me, though I suppose in light of recent events, you could say that you are a …what was the word, you know what that blonde brat is… ah yes, a jinchuriki. Except instead of those monstrous tailed beasts, you get the man who killed your parents. A jinchuriki, power of the human sacrifice," he laughed cruelly, "befitting really, the girl-who-lived is all about sacrifice."

"Ana!" A voice shouted and Ana saw a flash of an orange jumpsuit and suddenly Naruto was there, standing between her and Tom. "Are you okay?"

Ana didn't answer, she couldn't because she had never been more relieved in her entire life. This boy, whose life was as messed up as hers was, gave her courage. He was like a beacon of hope and at his encouraging smile she found herself standing and walking forwards. She stopped when she beside Naruto and reached out to grip his hand tightly. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Go away Tom," Ana said softly, looking at him in resignation, "I may have your soul inside of me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let it affect the way I live my life. I am Ana of Konoha. I am no longer the girl-who-lived."

"I will never go away my dear," he gave a mocking smile, "I will be there inside your head. But don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm going to show the wonders of dark magic and I will be the one to make you enjoy killing and when the time comes. Once you embrace the darkness inside you, I am going to have you kill that blonde brat you cling to and then, there truly will be no escape from me." He hissed angrily as his form wavered like an out of focus lens, until he disappeared altogether.

Naruto frowned, casting his gaze between Ana and the spot Tom had vanished he opened his mouth to speak only to watch in horror as the girl crumbled to the ground, tears pouring freely from her eyes as her hand clenched over her heart. He said nothing, only knelt beside her and did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her close to him and simply held her. His blue eyes glanced up at the sound of movement, suddenly remembering they weren't alone. His team, team Gai, Gaara and the other Suna nin that came to meet them were there with him. Sakura stepped forward and Naruto felt a sudden unease grow within him.

"Hey, who was that guy?" There was a hint of malicious intent in Sakura's voice, her smile growing at the lack of an answer, "he seemed to know you pretty well. In fact you seemed very intimate."

"He…" Ana whispered, her voice quiet and unsure, "that man killed my parents. That man is the reason everyone I have ever loved is dead…I thought I killed him…I-I…" there was a long silence as what had happened settled into her and anger, fear and hate swept through like a tidal wave. "They died for nothing! How could this happen? Why…why, why, why?" She looked up desperately at sky, searching for answers, though she didn't know whether it was God, fate or herself she sought them from. "Why is it always me?"

"Ana," Naruto whispered comfortingly before frowning, "Wait, how can that guy be alive if you killed him?"

"You have your bijuu," she whispered as she looked at him with haunted green eyes, "apparently so do I, only minus the tails and double the manipulation skills."

"Get away from her Naruto-kun," Sakura said angrily, flexing her fists. "You heard what that guy said, he's inside her head! She is evil and dark and she is going to kill you. Can't you see what she is doing? She wants to use you and then take Sasuke-kun away from me, I mean us." Inner Sakura roared to life, angrily hissing at the girl while outer Sakura glared with a triumphant light in her eyes.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Ana mocked as she stood from Naruto's embrace and made her way towards the pinkette. "Do you think I want him? Has some part of your brain managed to cook up some hair-brained idea? I don't know the guy, I want nothing to do with that damned Uchiha. Gods Sakura your so annoying, I can't stand it, but I put up with you because of Naruto, however if you ever say I want to kill Naruto again," she paused in front of Sakura, staring up at her with furious emerald eyes, "I won't hold back any longer."

"That's enough," the voice was deep and slightly rough, one that Ana wasn't familiar with and looking up her eyes met the pastel green eyes of Gaara. "This is not the time or the place for such an argument. We need to return to Suna."

"You…you're," She as confused, the last time she had seen him, he was dead and far beyond the reach of any living mortal. "You were dead," disbelief coated her speech as she stared incredulously.

"I know," Gaara said, his eyes looking regretful as he cast a glance behind him. Ana followed his gaze and found a body laid out on a stretcher, a sheet covering it. She frowned trying to connect the dots and looking around, she let a startling gasp as she noticed one person missing. "My life was replaced with hers. She is a hero."

"No," Ana shook her head, denying the claim whole heartedly, "don't glorify her like that."

"Ana," Kakashi said, a warning tone in his low voice. "Have a little respect for both Chiyo and the kazekage."

"I don't care if he is the kazekage, he has no right to declare her a hero. He doesn't understand." Her eyes never wavering as she stared at the red haired kazekage, "she didn't give her life to be a hero." Her hands clenched by her sides, "Chiyo gave her life because she believed in you. Please, don't call her such a name. She was Chiyo and that's who she should be remembered as, not the hero who saved the kazekage."

Gaara said nothing, but she knew the message had gotten to him and that was all she needed. She allowed Naruto to carry her back to Suna. She felt drained, emotionally and physically so when Naruto offered she accepted. She slept peacefully, surrounded by the comfort that Naruto offered but there in the back of her mind was Tom Riddle. Shrouded in darkness, waiting and biding his time for the moment when he would strike. He couldn't wait for his moment to shine.

The day after they arrived back in Suna was Chiyo's funeral. It was a morbid affair as funerals often were. But it irked Ana that people who came to procession could only whisper of her heroic deed in saving Gaara, Chiyo's life meant more than that. She remained behind long after the people left, Team Kakashi and Gai had left no long ago but still she stood before the gravestone. In her hand lay a puppet, small in the palm of her hand and something a child would play with. It was clear and shimmered like glass but it was made with her magic and reaching forwards she placed it on top of the stone. The gravestone shimmered, the magic made puppet becoming attached as the preservation charm it held bled into the stone. Kneeling down she pulled out her wand and conjured a wreath of evergreen.

"The-girl-who-lived, that is what you called yourself," Gaara said quietly from behind her, startling the girl from her thoughts.

"I hate titles," she told him in return. "I have many, the-girl-who-lived is my most popular one. I was given it as a baby and as soon as I stepped into the magical world, it defined me. No one saw Ana, they merely saw the-girl-who-lived but I was fine with that as long as it meant I was seen that I was…" she trailed off unable to find the right words.

"That you were acknowledged," Gaara finished for her gently, she nodded her head.

"It was so much pressure to live up to fame my name possessed," she looked down at her wand clenching it tightly in her hands. "It buried me until I didn't even know who I was anymore and suddenly I wasn't Ana. I was this hero, put on pedestal for people to gawk at like I was some sort of freak show. I didn't want that for Chiyo."

She felt him kneel beside her, for a moment she thought he was praying until he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I see you Ana and I know who you are," she turned her head and was greeted by a small smile.

"Who am I?" she whispered desperately to him.

"You are Ana, a girl who cares deeply for her friend, enough to go against an entire organisation. Enough to defend a person you don't know because your friend cares for them," he looked away, seemingly shy and Ana realised the tips of his ears were pink. "Naruto told me what happened, how you all found me inside the cave. You defended me, even though I was dead and a stranger. That is who you are."

She couldn't find words to speak with as the words she had longed to hear came from his mouth. She was Ana. Just Ana. Tears slipped from her eyes but this time she was happy and unable to keep from expressing her feelings, she threw her arms around Gaara. Startling the kazekage as they both tumbled to the ground under the force of Ana's hug. He didn't know what to do, this was something he had no experience in. Mechanically his arms moved around her, awkwardly hugging her back as she whispered a thank you, his ears turning bright red in response.

"Hey Gaara, you're my brother and I love you and all, but don't you think it's a little inappropriate to be doing those kinda things in front of Chiyo's grave." The embracing couple jerked away from each other, both blushing furiously as they stared at Kankuro's amused form.

"It was just a hug," Ana replied shyly, looking everywhere but in Gaara's direction.

"No need to defend yourself to me," he chuckled, "besides it's about time Gaara got some action, I mean he's eighteen years old and he's never looked twice at a girl, you go get him." He winked at Ana, who couldn't be more mortified if she tried, before his expression turned serious. He looked over at the grave, noticing the added glass-like puppet and moved over to it examining it carefully. "Did you do this?" Ana nodded, "it's perfect, Chiyo'll love it."

They left the gravestone then, Gaara returning to his duties as kazekage and Ana visiting the hospital to check on Kakashi's condition. It was there Naruto filled her in properly on what had happened when they parted. Deidara had tried to capture Naruto, but thanks to Kakashi's training and quick thinking actions, the Akatsuki member never succeeded. Though he tried his best to separate the jounin from the jinchuriki. It was then Kakashi came up with the idea to use his mangekyou sharingan on him, severing Deidara's arm. But as they finally managed to get Deidara onto the ground, Naruto began to get taken over by the Kyuubi's chakra and Kakashi was forced to focus on sealing that away.

Kakashi was forced to use his mangekyou again when Deidara decided to blow himself up. The copy nin had over used his sharingan and was hospitalised in Suna until he regained some strength so they could travel back to Konoha. Though he didn't have long to rest for the meet-up at Tenchi Bridge was happening soon and they need to inform the hokage of it. They were leaving Suna in two days.

Ana was walking through the many halls of the kazekage building, where they were staying as honoured guests. It was late at night but she couldn't sleep, she had too much to think about and not even Naruto's presence was enough to keep her thoughts at bay. She was startled slightly as someone called her name and turning she caught sight of Gaara's elder sister smiling brightly at her.

"Ana right?" Temari asked, her smile turning mischievous at the other girls nod, "my name is Temari. I was wondering if you could help me out a little."

Warning bells went off in her head at that smile, as well as a pang of sorrow. It was the same smile Sirius had when he was about to pull a prank or meddle with someone. "It's nice to meet you Temari, what is it you want my help with?"

"You mean you will do it?"

"Yeah."

"Brilliant," Temari held out a tray to her filled with food, covered to keep it hot. "Could you deliver this to Gaara? He gets so wrapped up in his work that he forgets to eat so I always have to bring him food. However I have some business to attend to, it would really help if you do this for me."

"Oh sure, I don't mind," Ana smiled, happy to help. She grabbed the tray from Temari and, after getting the directions, set off towards the kazkage's office. Not noticing the triumphant smile Temari gave.

When she arrived before the door of Gaara's office she paused, feeling nervous. She shook her head and gather the courage Gryffindor's were renowned for and knocked. Receiving a reply on the other side, she opened the door and entered. Gaara sat at his desk, scribbling away, he didn't look up as she approached him.

"Bringing me food again Temari?" a hint of amusement laced his voice.

"I'm not Temari," Ana said cheerfully, smiling as Gaara's head shot up, "but I do bring food curtesy of Temari."

"Ana," surprised, Gaara watched her set the food down on his desk before perching on the edge. "Why are you here?"

"Temari asked me to bring you this," she shrugged lightly, "and I'm going to stay and make sure you eat it all, Temari told me you don't eat properly."

"Thank you," Gaara whispered blushing slighty as he quickly pulled the tray towards him and started eating. A part of him embarrassed at being watched and another part immensely happy Ana cared.

Ana smiled, happy he was eating before looking round the room. It was a normal office complete with filing cabinets and a plant. Her green eyes fell on the kazekage hat and she grinned, "do you really have to wear that hat?"

"Yes," he told her between mouthfuls, watching as she reached over his desk carefully to grasp the hat. She lifted it and placed it carefully on his head. She smiled at him and peeked her head under the overly large cap and giggled.

"You look cute wearing it Gaara."

"I do…?" He looked at her perplexed as what she said sank in. His eyes widened as he stared at her still smiling face peering at him under the cap of his hat, a small tint appearing on his face as he recalled his conversation with Kankuro.

_They had just gotten back to his office, Kankuro still smiling impishly at catching his brother with Ana. Gaara immediately moved to his desk and began to work. It was silent for a long while, until Kankuro could take no more and he turned to his brother. "Would you have kissed her if I hadn't have interrupted?"_

"_Excuse me?" Gaara asked, confused._

"_Ana," rolling his eyes, Kankuro moved closer to Gaara. "Do you wanna kiss her?"_

"_Why would I?" He was genuinely confused by Kankuro's questions. Why would he want to kiss a girl he barely knew? That was something only couples did, only people in love did. He didn't want to kiss those luscious, full red lips. He didn't want to watch them become swollen under his kisses and he didn't want hear her become breathless. He swallowed thickly as he imagined it, realising that perhaps some part of him did want that. This girl who looked at him as a person, not as a kazekage or a monster, and just saw Gaara, had made him want to kiss her. To taste her lips._

"…_would you Gaara?" the kazekage blinked, realising he had been too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to Kankuro._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said, then you wouldn't mind if I took a shot at Ana would you?" Kankuro shrugged, "you might not have noticed, but I have. That girl is beautiful and I'm not the only one who's noticed it."_

"_You won't touch her Kankuro," Gaara said suddenly, standing up. The outburst surprising both the kazekage and his brother. Gaara frowned, thinking quickly, "She is a Konoha citizen and like Naruto's sister. I forbid you to have any relationship with her."_

Gaara stared at Ana, his green eyes glancing down to her lips and quickly he shot forwards and pressed his lips gently against hers. It was a small kiss, innocent and chaste. The kind a young boy gives his first crush. It didn't last long but it was enough to make them blush and stutter as Gaara pulled away. Ana quickly stumbled out and excuse to leave and fled the room, Gaara watched her leave with something akin to awe in his eyes. Ana closed the door behind her and rested against it, breathing deeply, lifting her hand she pressed her fingers to her lips and smiled. Unaware that she had mirrored the exact same thing Gaara was doing.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? The scene with Tom Riddle wasn't actually supposed to happen like that, she was just supposed to have a mental breakdown... but Tom appeared and slotted right into my plot...

Did you like the cute little scene with Gaara and Ana... I like it ^-^, I just couldn't resist making it so cute and innocent.

Please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate it.


	7. Broken Minds: Shattered Bonds

A/N: So *drum roll* a new chapter! Yay! This one is a little intense.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>They stood at the entrance leading out of Suna. It was time to go back to Konoha and though Kakashi hadn't fully recovered, he was fit enough to travel. Only because Gai was going to support the copy nin, much to Kakashi's enjoyment. There was an awkward moment as they all said goodbye but when Gaara and Naruto shook hands, tears formed in Ana's eyes. Then it was her turn to say farewell.<p>

"So…" She smiled awkwardly, scratching at her head feeling nervous. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yes, but not for long I'm sure," Gaara smiled and much to the surprise of everyone he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Ana's cheek. He pulled away, his cheeks tinted a rosy red.

Then they were gone, running hard in the direction of Konoha, it was going to be a long journey. Unlike her time spent with Team Gai, this time she had Sakura's hate-filled gazes cast her way. Though Neji and TenTen kept her company for the most part. Naruto was too obsessed with racing Lee to prove his youth or some such nonsense. When Ana finally spied the gates of Konoha, relief washed through her like a summer storm. They were met by a couple of Chunin who told Ana and Sakura to report to the hokage and the rest to report in at the hospital.

"Tenchi Bridge?" Tsunade asked as Sakura relayed the information Sasori had told them.

"Yes, three days from now," Sakura replied, her head bowed slightly in respect of her teacher.

Ana was in the room with them, though she didn't understand why because as far as she was aware it only took one person to relay information. She guessed it was because she was the one he told the information to but still she could be spending her time training, something she knew she sorely needed. Tsunade moved outside onto the stairwell, looking out over the village and they followed her, Sakura staring worriedly at the hokage and Shizune. Ana leant on the wall behind her and crossed her arms across her chest looking up into the sky. "So… we going to the bridge then?" she asked after a long pause, "though besides getting information on this Orochimaru guy I don't really see the point… chances are it's a trap. One that could be the Akatsuki's doing or Orochimaru's."

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked her and Ana shrugged in response, closing her eyes.

"…So it really never crossed your mind that this spy of Sasori's could be a double agent?" Ana asked after a long pause.

"Who cares!?" Sakura shouted, annoyed at the raven haired girl, "if it means getting Sasuke-"

"Sasuke this. Sasuke that. You're like a broken record." Ana's eyes snapped open, glaring at the pinkette, "seems little pinky can't grasp the facts about the traitorous Uchiha."

"Don't call him that!"

"Would you like me to call him a back stabbing self-obsessed blinded fool?"

"I'm warning you," Sakura said clenching her fist tightly as it glowed with her chakra.

"You just can't handle the truth, no one around here can when it comes to their precious Uchiha… oh you all blame Itachi… yeah Itachi killed his clan but unless he somehow switched bodies with Orochimaru it wasn't him who made Sasuke run away. Your darling Sasuke is a traitor, he abandoned his friends and chose power, he is just like every other bad guy out there."

"Shut up," Tears welled up in her light green eyes, "just shut up!"

"She is so useless," Ana remarked watching the pinkette flee her sobs loud and irritating.

"Sakura-chan is powerful, not useless," Shizune said in the pink haired girls defence.

"Yeah she might have that destructive force and her fantastic medical ninjutsu going for her, I respect that, but she never utilises it properly. She always wants someone to save her as though she is this fairy tale princess and she needs to learn that there are no fairy tales in life. You can't sit around and expect your prince to riding on a white steed to save you from the dragon… she wants Sasuke to be her prince and she is blinded by that ideal. Just like Naruto and his need to keep the bond he had with Sasuke. They both need to learn you can't get everything you want."

"She is right Shizune," Tsunade said in defeat, "I taught Sakura well but she is blinded by her love for Sasuke."

"Who will you send on this mission?" Shizune asked quietly.

"Team Kakashi of course," Tsunade said with a smile.

"But Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, her eyes going wide, "Kakashi is in the hospital, he won't have recovered in time and Naruto… he is too involved to be in this mission and Team Kakashi is missing a member."

"Naruto has to go," Ana told her as a sigh escaped her mouth, "Naruto is as much involved in this as Sakura and Kakashi. To leave him behind would be cruel and unfair, not when he has come this far."

"You just said Naruto was blind-"

"I know what I said," Ana snapped before huffing, "just because I feel that way doesn't mean you should keep him out, besides you wouldn't be able to stop him from going."

"Ana's right," A voice above them called out and Ana smirked, leaning further into the wall, a mess of blonde hair appearing in her vision, "I'm going on the mission dattebayo!"

Ana closed her eyes, a headache pressing against her skull. Naruto began a long winded speech on how he was going to find the perfect team mate. Ana tuned him out, absently rubbing at her temples and when Naruto left, she finally turned to leave. A hand grabbed the back of her jacket and she turned to see Tsunade, worry blooming through as she saw the serious look on the older women's face.

"Come with me," Ana was forced to go, she didn't have a death wish and judging by the look on her face Ana would have signed one had she refused. The young witch was led into a hospital room, where two other shinobi waited, her hair rose in the back of her neck and she knew what was coming wasn't good. "Ana, this is Yamanaka Inoichi," the blond haired male gave her a nod, "and the other shinobi is Nara Shikaku."

"Pleased to meet you," Ana said hesitantly.

"The reason why you are here," Tsunade began, choosing her words carefully, "is because of what happened during your mission to rescue the kazekage. Sakura has informed of a startling event that happened, which has been confirmed by Naruto and Kakashi." She motioned with her hand for Ana to sit on the bed, "they say that they saw a man, foreign like you. This man threatened Naruto, then seemed to disappear inside you. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Who is this man?"

"None of your business."

"This man threatened Naruto. Naruto is a member of the leaf. That makes it my business."

"Just leave me alone. I will deal with it." Ana shouted as she stood from the bed, realising with a sudden feeling of dread that she couldn't move. Her green eyes shot up, looking panicked only to see the resigned face of the hokage.

"I had hoped you would co-operate willingly but this is why I had Shikaku and Inoichi come. Inoichi is going to look into your mind whilst Shikaku will keep you on the bed." Tsunade said, turning away from the stricken girl and giving a nod to Inoichi.

OoO

He had never been a mind so blank before. Usually thoughts and memories attacked him upon entry, it was chaos. But this girl's mind was a landscape of murky grey fog. A cold sweat ran down his neck as he wandered the expanse of Ana's mind, looking desperately for something. Anything to give him some sign that this was a normal mind. A door appeared in the distance and he made his way towards it.

A roar sounded behind him, making him freeze and turn back around to face the way he had come. Tendrils of darkness crawled their way through the grey fog, tainting it and absorbing it. With each movement the darkness only grew but the process was slow. A tug on his sleeve brought Inoichi's attention downwards, surprised by the sight of the little girl that smiled up at him before casting an anxious look at the moving darkness.

"We need to go mister," she told him seriously, trying to pull him towards the door. It was his instinct as a father that had him following the girl through the door. "Big sister made the door. She makes all the doors."

The door brought him to another landscape, this time a meadow. Lush and green, surrounded by trees with red and orange leaves. The sun burned brightly above them as they landed safely on the grass, the door closing and disappearing behind them.

"Are you Ana?" Inoichi asked after noticing the young girl shared the same striking eyes as Ana.

"Yep," the girl said, beaming happily at the man.

"How old are you Ana?"

"I'm six," she held up six fingers proudly, "big sister is eleven and _he _is older but I dunno because I'm not allowed to ask him. Big sister says _he _is a bad man."

"I see," Inoichi murmured, he mind trying to process the information given to him. He was curious about this big sister and _he_ person. But he knew better than to ask more in-depth questions to a girl with the mentality of a child. So instead he decided to keep it simple. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I protect Ana's mind," the little girl told him, "I stay here in the meadow and keep it safe from _him._"

"Well aren't you the tough little soldier," Inoichi told her. "Do you protect the meadow from the shadows from earlier?"

The green eyed girl nodded, a scared look passing over her features. "We call it," she paused, pressing a finger to her bottom lip as she tried to recall the name. "umm… it's a hard name… it has big words in it."

"Infinitus Tenebrae," a new voice popped up from in front of them, sounding much like the little girl's except slightly older. "I'm Hogwarts Ana, you've already met Childhood Ana." She motioned between the two of them, "you are here to look at our memories."

It wasn't a question and Inoichi found himself feeling guilty, something that hadn't happened before. Of course when entering a mind, there were no physical manifestations of memories, just thoughts. But he was beginning to understand that with Ana, normal wasn't applicable. "Yes, I need to check-"

"Our mental state," Hogwarts Ana cut him off, "you won't be able to see our memories."

"Why?"

"War Ana's protecting them!" Childhood Ana piped up cheerily, "so _he_ won't get them."

"I don't understand," truly he didn't, this whole thing was confusing. "Who is he? Why are there three Ana's in her mind?"

"The second question is easy enough to explain," Hogwarts Ana told him, "the three Ana's represent the memories of the significant moments in her life. I represent the time she was told she was a witch and was accepted into Hogwarts. I am a manifestation of that moment."

"I'm the childhood memories," Childhood Ana piped up again, "I'm a manifesto…manifest…mani-thingy…of Ana's childhood. The abuse she suffered at the hands of her relatives and the moments of accidental magic is what I represent."

"War Ana…is well what it says on the tin…the Ana who went through the Battle for Hogwarts." Hogwarts Ana shrugged, "we don't interact much with her, and she's very jumpy and suspicious of everyone. Always yelling about constant vigilance."

"I see," Inoichi frowned as he was slowly piecing together how Ana's mind functioned.

"The meadow is the centre of it all. It connects everything together. That's why Childhood Ana protects it. _He _can't get passed because _he _is too dark and corrupt. Childhood Ana is pure and innocent." Hogwarts Ana sighed folding her arms across her chest, "_he_ has a name, but Childhood Ana doesn't like to hear it." She motioned with her head at Childhood Ana and the little girl nodded and skipped away to play with the daisies at the bottom of the meadow. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. That's what we call him and he was the one that horrible pink girl saw. He appeared before Ana and told her that he was a horcrux, living inside of her."

"A horcrux?"

"Yes, it's a term given to an object that holds a piece of someone's soul that has been spilt from the body. But we aren't sure what he is. If he was just a horcrux he shouldn't be able to do this much to Ana. He controls the Infinitus Tenebrae, and is slowly plunging Ana into darkness. War Ana is trying to find out but with each section of Ana's mind Tom possesses the harder it is to find that information."

"You're saying Ana is in danger of being possessed by darkness. If that happens then she will become a threat to Konoha. She will have to die."

"D-die," A small voice sounded behind Inoichi. Childhood Ana stood there, her hands that were holding a bouquet of daisies trembled, her large green eyes filling with tears. "Y-you're going to kill us? I-I thought you were good."

The sky above them darkened significantly, lightening crackling and thunder roaring. But it was dulled, like a shield protected them from the dark, but it shimmered and cracked. Weakening as the Infinitus Tenebrae pushed down on it and Childhood Ana broke down. Hogwarts Ana hurried over her younger self and tried to placate the girl.

"We won't die honey, remember Naruto won't let them."

"N-Naruto? Big brother?"

"Yes, big brother… Naruto will protect us."

The memories of the blonde haired boy began to placate the girl, but not quick enough. A tendril of darkness slipped into the cracks. It twisted its way down and before either of the girls could react it ensnared Inoichi in its grasp. Before disappearing, taking Inoichi with it. The shield above them shimmered once more, the cracks disappearing and the meadow was stable once more.

Inoichi felt like his insides where being ripped out, like he was being stuffed into the smallest tube ever. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He felt like he was dying. Then suddenly it was over, he could breathe again and though his vision was blurry, he could see. Though as soon as his vision cleared, he wished he couldn't see. He was in a dark room, illuminated only by the occasional candle stick that floated in the air. It was bare except for a throne, high on a platform. Upon the throne sat a figure, regal looking, with a crown of silver snakes upon his head.

"Could you imagine my surprise when an unwanted visitor weaselled its way into my precious Ana's mind? A filthy muggle at that. Yes, you might have this chakra but without magic that's all you are. A disgusting filthy muggle. You taint her mind with your presence muggle." The man on the throne spoke, calmly and coldly. "But I suppose I should be grateful, you've presented me with a delightful opportunity."

"Tom Riddle," Inoichi whispered as he realised who the crowned figure was.

"My name is not for the likes of you to speak muggle," he hissed angrily before calming once again. He waved his hand in a lazy arc and in front of Inoichi appeared a screen. It showed himself, unconscious propped up against Shikaku who was talking to Tsunade. Ana lay on the bed, unconscious as well. The outside world. "You see, your presence here has distracted the three Ana's, allowing me to slip through and control my precious girl. All I need is for you to return to your body and I shall follow you back through Ana's mind and take over. Simple really."

"I won't do it," Inoichi said firmly, he wouldn't put Konoha at risk.

"You won't? Too bad," Tom lifted his hand, a menacing smile on his face, "this is going to hurt. Crucio!"

Inoichi screamed. In all his life as a shinobi he had never felt such excruciating pain. His nerves were on fire and his muscles spasmed. Distantly he could see his body in the real world reflecting his pain but it didn't matter. He only wanted it to stop. The pain was lessened, Tom having lifted the intensity of the spell. Out of survival instinct Inoichi released his jutsu and was sent plummeting back into his body. He woke gasping painfully surrounded by Shikaku and Tsunade, but he shrugged them off. His eyes fixing on Ana as the girl stirred.

Ana sat up in the bed, free from Shikaku's jutsu, and stretched lightly. She sat with her head tilted forward, her hair covering her eyes. Her body trembled in excitement. It had been so long since he was free, and now he had full control over Ana's body. Oh the possibilities were endless.

"Ana, are you okay?" Tsunade asked, approaching the girl slowly. Inoichi's hand shot out and gripped her wrist.

"Don't!" His voice was panicked as he shook his head. "That's not Ana."

"Not Ana?" The green eyed witch spoke. Tsunade noticed the difference immediately, her voice was colder and full of hatred. "I am Ana," slowly she lifted her head and grinned manically as she saw the other flinch. Her once green eyes were now a startling shade of red, filled with a cold murderous look. "And I am very much alive."

Ana laughed. It made Tsunade's skin crawl and suddenly she felt like she was watching Orochimaru only much worse. A fear arose within the hokage unlike she had ever felt before. She trembled but refused to step back, no matter how much she wanted to. Ana jumped of the bed and made her way to the door, pausing before opening it.

"If you try and stop me leaving," she grinned, "I will slaughter everyone in this village and bathe in their blood." She slid open the door and walked out. She was two floors down from the hospital room when a voice called out to her from behind and a sinister smile found its way onto the red eyed girls face. She had longed for this moment.

"So, did you get declared insane? Ha ha I couldn't wait to see the look on your face when it happened so I came over." Sakura grinned. Unaware of the change in Ana.

Ana said nothing as she turned around, her red eyes boring into the pastel green eyes of the kunoichi. She tilted her head, smiling as Sakura flinched and turned around. Her hand rose and with it Sakura hovered in the air, forcibly turned around by the magic Ana was using. "Where are you going Sa-ku-ra," she pronounced each syllable slowly, "didn't you want to see the look on my face?"

"Y-You're a monster," Sakura shouted.

"Yes, I am," she giggled, the sound was wrong, a giggle shouldn't be filled with so much darkness. "Are you scared of the monster? You should be." Her hand tightened into a fist watching as Sakura gasped for air. She relished in the way Sakura kicked at the air, her hands around her throat trying to breathe. The way her eyes widened and tears poured from them. It was beautiful and it made her want more. She released the spell keeping her in the air and allowed her to breathe again. Sakura immediately tried to crawl away but Ana wasn't done yet. Her wand fell into her hand and pointed it at the pinkette. "Don't run pinky, the fun is just beginning." Red eyes narrowed, "crucio!"

The dark magic pulsing through her veins felt good, the screams of her victim only heightening the delicious power. It was tempting and addicting, she wanted more. She wanted to make Sakura bleed and so she did. She sent a small cutting curse towards the other girl's leg, smiling sadistically as the red liquid dripped onto the white floor. She laughed as she realised she half expected Sakura's blood to be pink. Sakura's screams reverberated through the walls.

"Ana! Stop this!" Ana frowned, that wasn't Sakura's voice. Her eyes glanced up from Sakura's screaming form to see Naruto standing there. The curse was lifted immediately at the sight of the blonde, red eyed watching as Naruto went to Sakura and tried to comfort her whimpering form. "What have you done?" Naruto whispered to her, betrayal etched into his blue eyes. "She didn't deserve this."

"She had to be taught a lesson." Red eyes shimmered green, "tch it's always you Naruto. Why do always have to ruin everything!?" The words were said angrily and Ana fought to regain control. Red eyes flew open wide in shock as her head was forced to one side and as her eyes finally returned to normal she realised Naruto had slapped her. Her hand rose to her aching cheek as she looked up to angry blue eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto shouted, "have you gone insane? How could Sakura deserve this?" He pointed behind him to where Sakura still lay, shivering and twitching on the floor.

"I-I…Merlin…what have I done?" Ana whispered as she fell to her knees. Her fingers clenching tightly and a sob escaping her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't… I wasn't even aware I was doing it."

"She was possessed Naruto," Tsunade said as she finally arrived on scene. She went to Sakura, treating her. "Inoichi told me everything, your mind isn't stable. There is a battle going on in there. Until I can be certain you aren't a liability you are to remain in the hospital. Ward 18, the psychiatric ward. Naruto please escort her there."

"No," Naruto said, moving away from Ana and going over the Sakura, "I want to stay with Sakura."

Ana stared in shock as Naruto didn't look at her, even as Shikaku lifted her up and escorted her to her new room. Naruto didn't acknowledge her. She realised later, as she sat in her white room with a view of the hospital garden, that she had been abandoned by the one person who kept her world together. She cried then, curled up on the single bed of the hospital, her tears soaking into her pillow. How did it all go so wrong?

* * *

><p>AN: So...things with Tom get a little more complicated...I feel so sorry for Ana .. Hopefully the scene with Hogwarts Ana and Childhood Ana made sense...it made sense to me, but I'm unsure if I got the point across.

This chapter wasn't supposed to be like this. I had it planned out where Ana would be reunited with Yamato and they could continue training whilst going to Tenchi Bridge. The next chapter was supposed to have Sasuke in it and I had written it all out and everything. But now that's been changed, the chapter with Sasuke has to be pushed back and some part redone. Oh well. I like how this chapter turned out. Sasuke should appear in either chapter eight or nine.

Please review.


	8. Blind Love: Betrayed Hearts

A/N: I wasn't sure about this chapter ... I'm a little on edge about it because well ... you will see when you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ... except a toothless plushie I bought today ^-^

Enjoy (hopefully) ~

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the room that Yamato, their new leader, had bought for them to stay in. He should have been in the hot springs with Yamato and Sai, a new member he instantly disliked. But he had a lot of things to think about. Well only one thing in particular but it was a big thing, something his actions had changed completely. Two days ago Ana had used her magic against Sakura and had been in the psych ward of the hospital ever since. Two days ago was the last time he saw her. Two days, yet it felt like such a long time to the blonde haired boy.<p>

Guilt ate at him afterwards but, honestly, he didn't want to feel guilty. He was protecting Sakura, the girl he had known since the academy. The girl he was in love with. Ana could understand that, she could understand that he was worried for Sakura's health. What was he supposed to do? All he saw was his friend torturing his crush. But Ana didn't understand, she didn't even acknowledge him when he went to visit.

_He left Sakura in the hospital room, making his way slowly towards Ward 18, and the room Tsunade told him Ana was in. ANBU were posted at the doors, they didn't look at him as he entered the room and he didn't look at them. He didn't want to think about why they were there. Ana was sat by the window, gazing vacantly down at the garden below. She didn't acknowledge him as he entered, he didn't expect her to._

"_Hey Ana," he spoke, hesitant to disrupt the silence of the room, "I-I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to disregard you like that or hurt you. I was just worried about Sakura."_

_Silence met him and still Ana's gaze remained outside._

"_Please Ana, I didn't know what to do. All I saw was you hurting Sakura. I mean I love her, what am I supposed to do when I see the girl I love being hurt like that?"_

_No response again. Naruto remained in the room until Tsunade peeked her head round the door and told him Sakura was awake. In a flash he was gone, eager to check on Sakura's condition, leaving the hokage with Ana alone._

He returned to Ana the following morning, but still he couldn't get a response from her. Though he told her that he understood she wasn't herself. That she was possessed. But still he didn't get a response, it was only as he left that her gaze left the window. Her hauntingly broken gaze followed him into his dreams. His thoughts centred on one thing; what have I done?

oOo

For three days now Ana had been left in the room, the garden below her the only thing to capture her gaze. People had come and gone, trying to get her to speak, to no avail. Naruto's visit had left her utterly heart broken, it felt shattered as if it were a million tiny pieces floating around. The blonde haired boy loved Sakura, he chose her over Ana. He made that doubly clear when he ran out the room to see her. She had never felt so hurt before in her life, not under the power of Voldemort's cruciatus, not even when Sirius had died. She had poured her hope and her faith in the blonde and he betrayed her.

Compared to Sakura, the girl who bullied him and treated him worse than Malfoy treated Ana, she would always come second best. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape who she was. Ana Potter, that name and the memories associated with it will haunt her forever. She hated Sakura with a fiery passion now, the pinkette had succeeded in taking Naruto away from her. For that, there was no forgiveness. The girl was useless, why couldn't Naruto see that? All she did was mope around, perking up like a puppy whenever Sasuke was mentioned.

Uchiha Sasuke.

It all boiled down to him. A guy she had never even met and yet he was the cause to all her problems. Slowly she smiled, it wasn't a nice smile filled with warmth, it was cold and calculated. Her eyes were mostly green, except for a small ring of red around the pupil and they were lacking in any emotion but determination. She stood from her perch on the windowsill and, with the smallest of cracks, she apparated out of the room. She appeared in a forest, her eyes glancing around. According to what intel she knew, Orochimaru was fond of snakes, though initially this amused her. Bad guys seemed to have a thing for using snakes. The poor creatures. But now she could use it to her advantage.

Finally she spotted a snake, slithering along the ground and after speaking to it in parseltongue, she found the location of a snake who would be able to tell her Orochimaru's location. It took her half a day to find the second snake, but Ana was determined and her infamous luck finally paid off. It was easy work finding out Orochimaru's hideout. All it took was a little respect towards the huge snake and no snake could deny a speaker.

"**Go find Orochimaru,**" it had told her happily after revealing his location, "**you would do us all a favour if you get rid of him. The way he disrespects us is degrading, but not you little speaker. You are polite and have to tongue of a serpent. Yes I am sure our leader would be very interested in meeting you Great Speaker.**"

Ana left the snake to his musings and moved on, heading towards Orochimaru's latest hideout, though she thought hard about what the snake had said. If she got rid of Orochimaru then Sasuke might go back to Konoha, then everything would be fine again with Naruto. She shook her head, as if trying to shake the blonde from her mind. She couldn't think of Naruto right now, it hurt too much. Her fists clenched tightly as her resolve grew. Sasuke didn't deserve redemption.

She found the hideout a day later, a nondescript rock but Ana could feel the illusion around the place. But what she hadn't expected to find was Naruto and his team. She had made one miscalculation in her plan, she forgot the mission Naruto had to meet with the supposed spy. Cursing silently she ducked behind a rock, hoping to keep out of sight. Her luck was running short as she saw Yamato with them, the man who had been training her. Though she was thankful when they disappeared into the hideout, now she only hoped she could find Sasuke first.

Entering the hideout was hard, but with a little magical help she managed to enter unnoticed. Distantly she heard Naruto and Sakura calling out for Sasuke and she tsked under her breath. They were supposed to be ninja, silent and deadly. But at least it would keep attention from her. Slowly she began the meticulous search of each room.

She paused outside another door wondering if he would be inside this one. Praying to whoever was listening that she had enough time before Yamato and the others found her. She contemplated leaving, apparating back to her hospital room. She had expected to go in, kill the Uchiha and leave. Simple and clean. But Naruto being here made it harder. Ana realised there was no turning back, not now that she made it this far. Slowly, concealing her aura she pushed the door open with a small amount of trepidation filling her.

The room was dark, with just enough light that you would be able to make out where things were, it took a second sweep of the room for her to notice the figure lying on the bed. She approached carefully, her wand gripped tight in her hand as it rose pointing directly at him ready to release a spell should he so much as twitch. _Two words and it will be over, I can end Naruto's suffering at the hands of this man forever but he would hate me _she couldn't bare the pain of Naruto hating her, even though she was hurting right now over the blonde and so she couldn't kill him.

The figure on the bed disappeared and Ana felt a sword press against her neck, a shocked gasp escaped her as she realised just how fast he was. "Uchiha Sasuke I presume," she whispered, trying hard not to let her nerves show through in her voice.

"It's rude to enter a room without permission, I must commend you though because I didn't notice you until you approached the bed," Sasuke said smoothly, whispering into her ear making the girl flinch. He didn't lie, he was impressed that the girl managed to get that far without him detecting her, "even now I can't detect any chakra from you. Though I shouldn't have been surprised, Orochimaru told me there was a girl with no chakra walking about…though I confess I'm at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"If you've heard of me, then you know who I travel with," Ana said, though she didn't understand why they were whispering, but with the sword pressing against her neck she wasn't prepared to make any sudden movement or sound. She hoped reminding him of Naruto would get him to ease up on her.

"Oh yes, Naruto… does this mean they've replaced me with you?" He seemed amused as if she could never hope to replace him, as if he was better than her. "Do you really think you can replace me? An Uchiha? Heh they haven't even given you a hitai-ate. You aren't one of them."

Ana frowned, his words meaning little to her as she tried to figure out a way to escape from the sword pressing against her. She had a plan but she wasn't sure it would work. Her mind flickered to a conversation she had with Ginny once.

"_You're arguing with Dean again?" Ana asked the red head who nodded._

"_Yeah he is pretty angry at me, but don't worry he won't be for long."_

"_Why?" Ana asked genuinely confused about her friend's sudden sly grin._

"_You're so innocent, I'm going to seduce him silly and make him forget he was ever angry in the first place." Ginny laughed at the embarrassed blush that appeared on Ana's face. "Men are easy to distract Ana, just rub up against them a little and their lower brain kicks in." She quickly disappeared upstairs to Dean's room, leaving Ana to contemplate what was said._

So with no other foreseeable option to her, not wanting to risk disarming him with magic as it might slice her neck to ribbons. With a sword at her neck and a very skilled shinobi at her back she conjured up every memory she had of Lavender, Parvati and Ginny discussing their boyfriends and slowly released a breath.

Mentally cringing at what she was going to do she turned her head slightly, ignoring the pain of the sword cutting her shallowly and gave him a shy smile. "I know that," She feigned sadness, "Naruto… he was so kind to me at the beginning when I first came here but then we arrived at the village, Sakura said I was a freak for not having chakra and Naruto stopped talking to me as much, it was so lonely. He even slapped me."

She hated herself right now, but a girls got to do what she has to in order to survive, "you know don't you, what it's like," she continued turning her gaze back round to face the bed, her head tilted slightly as she recollected her true pain and loss. _Lie with the truth Ana _a thought that sounded a lot like Tom Riddle's voice floated through her mind. She wanted to get angry at the thought of him accessing her mind again, but this time he was doing it to help her. "My parents they were killed by a very bad man when I was a child and I was sent to be raised by my mother's sister but she didn't understand my powers and I was abused for it," she almost smiled as she felt the sword waver slightly. "And I hated them so much, I hated their lies and I hated that I was never accepted by them. But I hated him more, the man who killed my parents. Where I'm from I'm famous for the defeating this man the night my parents died but he came back when I was fourteen and I so angry that he had returned. I had friends and a place to belong and he took that from me and once again I was alone but I killed him, I worked hard to train my powers and I finally killed him but my friends were dead. Nothing could bring them back and I was brought here." Sasuke's grip on her lessened as his sword lowered and she smiled in her head as she began to implement the final part of her plan. She pressed herself against him, as if seeking comfort. _Good girl Ana, _Tom whispered again _keep it up like this and we shall have the upper hand_. Sasuke's arm came round to rest across her stomach pulling her closer to him, though the hand holding the sword hadn't strayed too far from her neck.

"I'm going to kill my brother," Sasuke whispered to the girl, a girl who shared a past so similar to his it was uncanny and yet he couldn't detect a lie from her. She was an avenger just like him and she had succeeded, she had the power to avenge her parents as he too would avenge his own. "I'm going to avenge my parents like you did," he whispered to her as pulled her tighter to him, enjoying the warmth she gave up against the cold of the room.

"I knew," she mumbled quietly as she turned around, her head tilting back so she could look up at him, "I knew when Naruto told me about you that you would understand how I felt, that's why I came on this mission with them." She hadn't technically come on a mission with them but they had arrived at the same time. "I'm not supposed to leave the village but I told them I had to protect Naruto that I needed to be with him so I could meet you." She placed her hand on his chest, blushing as she realised his shirt was open and she was touching his hard muscular stomach, "I needed someone to understand."

She gasped as she suddenly found herself being pressed against the wall near the door, fear surging through as she thought she had been discovered and he had seen through her plan. _You are so naïve Ana_ Tom laughed in her head _it makes you so easy to manipulate_. She closed her eyes tightly as he gripped her chin and pulled her head up to his.

"Open your eyes," his voice was deeper this time with an emotion Ana perceived as anger and slowly green eyes revealed themselves and were caught in the red gaze of his sharingan, "tell me your name."

"Ana," she told him and as soon as her name passed her lips she could say nothing more as a pair of lips captured her own roughly. Her eyes widened and she gasped in response to the sudden intrusion of her personal bubble and Sasuke, not one to miss an opportunity swept his tongue inside her mouth.

Sasuke couldn't quite believe what he was doing but he knew from the moment she pressed herself against him that he wanted her, he would figure out why later. Though he couldn't bring himself to regret the decision as his tongue entered the moist cavern of her mouth and he tasted apples on her tongue, the slightly sour taste making him groan slightly. He grinned when he felt her start to kiss back, her tongue rising to challenge his own in a battle which he won due to her lack of experience. His tongue swept across her mouth, tasting and claiming every inch of it as his own as his desire for the girl heightened.

She tore her mouth away from his as the need to breathe overwhelmed her and as she panted Sasuke planted kisses along her jaw and moving over to her ear, he nibbled on the lobe before sucking it into his mouth, delighting in the small moan produced before he released it. "Telling half-truths is just the same as lying Ana," he told her smirking as he licked along the shell of her ear. He hadn't been fooled by her attempt to distract him but he had let her continue with her act, curious as to how it would end. "Though you did well to gain my attention." He moved to her neck, ignoring her stiff body as he lightly licked a path down her neck before sucking on her pulse point, the unwilling moan she released sending his blood south. "We are alike Ana, perhaps that is why I have decided to keep you alive," he mused to her after he released her neck, feeling some sort of masculine pride at seeing the red mark he had made.

"No," Ana said, her voice wavering slightly as she shook her head trying to get the kiss out of her mind. The kiss that made her knees wobble and heat pool into her stomach. Her first kiss with Gaara wasn't nearly this intense. "I'm not like you," she pushed against him, her hands pressing flat against his chest, "I would never betray my friends." She pushed with her magic this time and sent him flying back into the opposite wall, making it crack and crumble behind him. Anger fuelled her body as she watched him stand with a pained grunt, realisation flooding her as she pressed her hand to her lips still feeling the warmth of his kiss. "My second kiss wasn't meant for you!" her magic flared violently around her and as she became angrier the room exploded around her.

As the dust settled Sasuke appeared on the ground above her while she remained in what was left of his bedroom, she knew the noise would have alerted the others and she cursed internally. She was about to be discovered. Sasuke grinned down at her, watching her angry form, pleased that she was as powerful as Orochimaru had told him and that he was the one who stole her kiss, claiming her lips as his own. "You didn't seem to be complaining while I was doing it," he called down to her, amusement lighting his voice as his tongue lightly licked across his bottom lip, tasting the slightly sour taste of the apples. A taste he could get used to. "In face judging by the noise you made, you very much enjoyed it."

"Ana!" A mess of blonde appeared from the tunnel followed by pink as Sakura joined Naruto, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you Naruto," Ana said conflict in her tone as she lied to the blonde.

"Were you in a battle?" Naruto asked impatiently, clearly not noticing Sasuke was with them.

"Oh I'd say she was," Sasuke called and all eyes turned to see his smirking face in surprise, "though not what you're thinking Naruto. It got very heated didn't it Ana?"

"Cocky son of a bitch!" Ana hissed, the red band around her pupil growing wider in her anger.

"What did he do to you Ana?" Naruto asked and Ana refused to answer, no way was she going to admit what happened in front of the girl that was majorly obsessed with the Uchiha. "What did you do teme!?" Naruto shouted, his eyes bleeding red as the Kyuubi's chakra bubbled within him.

"I didn't hurt her, unlike you dobe," Sasuke's smirk deepened, loving the fact he able to rile Naruto up so much. Naruto visibly shrunk as the red chakra bubbled into nothing again, the memory of him slapping Ana pushing to the forefront of his mind. "I claimed those sweet tempting lips of hers."

"You kissed!" Sakura yelled at Ana though her eyes showed she was scared of the witch.

"Not willingly!"

"She's lying Sakura," Sasuke called, pronouncing her name in a way that made the pinkette blush.

"No, I'm not and honestly Sakura I don't give a damn if you believe me or not because it isn't important." It was too late, nothing Ana could say would diffuse the situation. The damage had already been done. Ana could only curse herself and her lack of resolve when it came to killing the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>AN: Do you see why I was a little on edge about this chapter? It was the whole Sasuke interaction thing . and the kiss ... though his reasoning behind it does get explained in the next chapter, which I've already written. I just don't know ... I tried to rewrite the interaction between them but it came off as awkward and monotonous so I left it at this. Hopefully I will get better at writing the interaction between Sasuke and Ana so please bare with me whilst I try.

Please review and tell me what you think ... or to give advice on the interaction between Sasuke and Ana, it would be very much appreciated.


End file.
